


For the Better

by Rozene_Nobody



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P FACE Family, 2p America and 2p Canada have problems but they are learning, 2p Italy is also a bigger jerk in this and he is the character I warn most about in future notes, Additional Warnings Apply, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Brothers Germany & Prussia (Hetalia), F/M, Hetalia & 2P Hetalia, Hetalia Countries Using Human Names, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Kidnapping, Memory Loss, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Prussia is a total jerk in this, Reader-Insert, just a remastered fic of my first hetalia fic, no history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28760139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozene_Nobody/pseuds/Rozene_Nobody
Summary: [2p!America x Female Reader x 2p!Canada](Name) is a rather simple woman who just wants to be loved. Too bad she seems to be heartbroken and finding out more about her family in the process. Not only that but two chaotic and insane males take an interest in her and they seem to have a past with her that she can’t remember? Maybe, whatever happens, is for the better.
Relationships: 2P America/Reader, 2P Canada/Reader, 2P Hetalia Ensemble/Reader, America (Hetalia)/Reader, Canada (Hetalia)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Before Reading

Hello! I am just backing up this remastered version of my first Hetlia fiction. You can find the remastered [[quotev version here]](https://www.quotev.com/story/13428754/For-the-Better) (which also leads to the original version. The original was **Published November 16, 2013 and ended February 1, 2014.**

A long time ago right? I was freaking 13 (I am 20 now omg that is a 7 year difference aldfjlsa) when I wrote the original first fic and it makes me cringe from how absolutely problematic it was- There were not too many warnings and younger me did not know how to write such delicate situations so I heavily tweaked this story into a less cringey version while being careful of the problematics- They are still there but not as badly written and insensitive. I overwarn a lot so please do read the warnings.

The original story was rather short so this remastered version will most likely be short too.

> **Note: If you do not know what a 2p is then please do not read this story or go look it up before proceeding**. I do properly warn ahead of what is in my writing and 2ps are commonly known for their darker traits, opposite traits of their 1ps version, and/or can be “portrayed as murderous, sociopathic/psychopathic and possibly insane”.

  * 2p America/2p Canada and Reader will eventually have a healthy relationship! I warn heavily against other characters such as Prussia and 2p Italy! So overall this story is on the angsty-fluff side with dark overtones from 2ps!



I recommend the reading age to be 15+ (but I was freaking 13 when I wrote this so fladfaldsfaskl) In other words, **read at your own discretion.**

  * **Lastly- I do not condone any violent/morally wrong behaviors and actions in real life. This is simply a work of fanfiction (again about personifications of countries lmao). Please be safe and vigilant in real life.**




	2. Breaking up with Toxicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So- just be clear- The countries are seen to be in their late teens to late twenties (and since they are countries they are centuries old) but reader is in her early twenties. Her brother is Ivan/Russia but I do not state her country and I do call Ivan her half-brother. You are free to be who you are lol (and tbh I do not want to hear technicalities about countries with fanfictions afdjal)
> 
> **Warnings:** There are hints of sexual situations in this story **but there is no actual smut.** Mentions of cheating and Gilbert does try to assault the reader. Violence (2ps here) Some minor cursing unless it is 2p!America talking, I make Prussia a jerk in this (I noticed a lot of people tend to make him a cheater as I did in the past falksda and I just tend to in my stories make him a jerk- Is that a trope in Hetalia?)
> 
> *In this fic, the characters can’t die because they are countries and reader does not know that they are countries yet. She believes they are all humans.)

My heart aches as I walk through a near-empty parking lot. It is cold and I feel miserable. I had gotten ditched by my soon-to-be ex-boyfriend... Again. I am bound to break up with him sooner than later because I frankly am sick of being treated this way. Like I am trash. Though… The small pity and love I have for him make me doubt that urge. The urge to break up with him.

That is until I am stopped, frozen in the parking lot.

What I see next making the urge no longer an urge but a strong decision.

There is a girl up against a car- Gilbert’s car and he is kissing her rather, passionately? Lustfully? I do not care to know which one as I feel the sharp sting of tears starts to well up in my eyes. I really should have known he ditched me for some action. That he did not care for me.

Maybe the love for him is what I had only felt at the beginning of our relationship? I was just holding onto it and now it appears it is time for me to let go and take care of my well-being as I rightfully should.

I am ready to turn around and go find Gilbert’s brother to take me back to the party when I hear a loud shout. It alerts the girl and Gilbert and now that they are briefly interrupted- He notices me. His eyes widen out of fear that he got caught and he stands up.

The girl looks confused until she realizes that I am crying. She puts two and two together and realizes that Gilbert is not single so whatever bullshit story he told her- Goes right out the window. She slaps him and I feel the satisfaction from it.

There are no words she can offer me, so she instead sends an apologetic look my way- Before flipping Gilbert off and walking off. All in this time, the very tipsy, heading into a drunken state, Gilbert is in shock that he got caught not only by his girlfriend but by the fling he so desperately wanted.

I am prepared for false words to fall out of his mouth and the moment he catches his breath. They do- He tells me lies.

“Babe- You got to believe me but that is not what it looked like,” Gilbert says starting to look at me.

I look down at his pants and give him a fake smile. “Ah- You see I do believe it is what it looks like and… You are not aware that your dick is out of your pants. That is great. I am going to leave now. Please do not call me in the morning. We are done and I just do not want anything to do with you anymore. This is frankly embarrassing. Not just because I have been a fool believing in us but because- Well, you look like and act like the bigger fool.”

I turn to proceed with my original destination, the party where Ludwig would be but then I feel a harsh grip on my wrist. I look up and am surprised to see Gilbert crying but the grip he uses on me- It is not okay in the slightest and it hurts.

“You can’t leave me. I love you. I just it is not what it looked like. We can fix this. We can fix us,” Gilbert murmurs as his eyes fall to my lips.

Oh, hell no-

I try to push him back, but his grip tightens more. I can smell the alcohol from him, and the situation is now slowly turning terrifying. I try to push him again, but I voice very loudly- In hopes that someone nearby will help if I can’t get through to him.

“Let me go, Gilbert! We are over,” I nearly shout.

He ignores my words and leans in to steal a kiss from me. I hate how cold his lips are but how his face is warm from the drinks he had. His other hand not restraining me- Goes to the hem of my shirt and I am completely at a loss.

This is not my ex-boyfriend. This is not the Gilbert I knew- Maybe it is the true Gilbert. I do not know but I am not okay in the slightest. I start to thrash against him and start shouting louder to get off me.

It may be in vain. The party we were at is musically overpowered and the girl Gilbert was with left. I do not care if it is- I will go down with a fight. I intend to leave marks on him that prove I am defending myself but really- I am trying so hard and hoping for someone, anyone to come and help me with this lunatic.

Suddenly, he is pulled off me. My shouts were not in vain. I fall to the ground, my legs are shaky from the unwanted kisses and touching. I just want to go home- I want to go home and see my brother. I am too shaken up that by the time I realize who helped me- It is too late.

I see a brunette beating up Gilbert with a bloody baseball bat.

For whatever reason- He is simply mad and definitely taking it out on Gilbert. Though I am grateful for the interruption and possible instant karma. There is another man- Standing right beside me and he is smoking a cigarette. He looks older than the brunette and more exhausted. He just scowls at me before he offers me a hand to stand up.

I take his hand and he has some infinite strength or something because he shows absolutely no effort in helping me stand. I am sniffling too hard to thank him, but I do give him a nod to show my appreciation.

The guy with the bat stops when Gilbert is no longer moving. He huffs to himself and murmurs, “Damn bastard is still alive. Oh, well- We better be going. Don’t want Oliver or James to get all pissy, right François- Whoa who’s the hottie? Hey, Dollface- Wait… Why do you look so familiar? I could have sworn I would remember a face like yours.”

The French man hits the other man and says, “Shut up.”

His voice is serious. It even scares me despite them just saving me. The French man turns to me and says with a heavy French accent, “My name is François. I am an acquaintance of your brother’s. We will make sure you get home safely.”

Wait a dang minute… I do not like that since my half-brother, Ivan, is very secretive in what he does outside the house, whether it is friends or work. The other man- Who I have officially deemed as American just smirks.

“Who’s her brother? Never mind, guess I will find out. Remember the name babe- It is Allan. Have sweet dreams of me,” Allan says confusing me more.

That is until I feel a sharp pain in the back of my neck and my vision becomes dark. The last thing I smell is smoke as the French man is careful in picking me up.

~*~

“Allan, I think you should wait in the car. Ivan gets… Protective over his family,” François states.

Allan huffs. “Fine but I can’t believe sweet cheeks over here is related to him. You would think I would remember a pretty face like that.”

François ignores his words and looks down at the young woman. She no doubt has any idea what her brother does, what he is, and he actually feels sorry for her. Even more so if Allan would get out of his idiotic phase and actually remember her. She is going to be in a world of hurt if that happens


	3. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2p!France keeps his promise technically and delivers Reader home.
> 
> 2p!America can't stop his curiosity either.

There is a dull pain in the back of my neck when I wake up. I am about to get up and pass it off as nothing when I remember the events of last night. Leaving the party, finding Gilbert cheating on me, going back to the party to find a different ride, only to be stopped when Gilbert tried to force himself on me.

I vaguely remember who saved me. I remember the dark looks on their faces- The bad vibes but… They saved me from Gilbert hurting me and I am grateful for that. Even if they did knock me out, they at least kept their promise of getting me home- I realize I am not in my apartment. So, they at least got me to Ivan’s home safely.

However, that means I am no longer in Germany where I was living with Gilbert’s (mostly Ludwig’s) help. I am back in Russia. What a small world that I would run into my brother’s associate at that party. It is not so odd for diverse people to be in places, but it is odd when they know your brother.

It feels like late morning but I have no idea how long I have been passed out for- I am exhausted and I feel disgusting after last night’s events. With a quick fix in the bathroom- Cleaning up and whatnot, I feel dramatically better. I do not have much of an appetite but my stomach growls anyway and knowing better than to not take care of myself here At Ivan’s place, I leave the guest room and head towards the kitchen.

Ivan is in the kitchen seeming to be waiting for me. He is at the table with freshly brewed coffee and a bottle of opened vodka in front of him and a book in his hands. I am unsure for how long he has been waiting though, and I do get a bit nervous as the silence is heavy between us when he does not greet me.

I make my move to grab my own cup of coffee and something to eat when he speaks.

“Little Sister, how do you feel?” Ivan asks looking up from a book.

I honestly do not want to talk about what happened last night, but chances are he already knows and I know better than to lie to him. He has always been there for me and the last time I did lie (over something small too) to him, it more broke his heart than made him upset because he thought I did not trust him.

I only hum as I get my coffee together and a piece of food before I go sit next to him. He puts his book down to sip his spiked coffee and waits for me to speak. I sigh- Trying to grasp the right words when I feel the tears prick my eyes again.

He puts his coffee down to grab my hand and just like that- I spill everything to him.

“We went to a party last night- Per Gilbert’s request and we made his brother Ludwig tag along. Long story short he ditched me, and I caught him cheating on me. He saw and was going to-“ I choke as a sob comes out.

It all really does hurt. I did like Gilbert before he slowly showed his true colors, or before I fell out of love with him when I realized I deserved better.

Ivan hushes me gently as he speaks, “I think I understand what happened next. My associate filled me in at the end of it.”

“Oh- Yeah they are… Real gentlemen? Terrifying but at least they are not like Gilbert,” I murmur.

Ivan just smiles, that terrifying smile when he is angry, and it is definitely directed at my ex. “I hate to say it but-“

“You told me so. I know. I just thought- I do not know what I thought. It turns out I was foolish and should have listened to you. Maybe I am destined to be forever alone,” I say scowling.

Ivan shakes his head. “No, my sweet sister. You will not be alone, you just got to be patient and let the love come to you. Not chase after it or cling to it just because you think it may be your only chance. That idiotic Prussian lost a good thing he had going for it and it seems he knows too. He will not stop calling me since your phone is dead. You know- I think I will go have a talk with him.”

The smile is back and in full but the look of… Death in his eyes states the obvious. There would be no talk. I let out a sigh before actually smiling.

“It is fine, Ivan. I will talk to his brother to warn him that you will take action if needed. You are still not on good terms with him so I am sure he will find some way to save his brother’s behind… But Ivan, thank you,” I say softly.

Ivan’s smile softens and no longer looks terrifying as he pats the top of my hand. He looks as if he is going to start reading again before he seems to have a much better thought.

“Would you like to visit the sunflower field? We have not been there together since you were living here two years ago. Your room here is as you left it, but I had my associate put you in the guest room in case you had too much to drink last night- That way you would not ruin your own bedroom,” Ivan murmurs.

I laugh at his thoughtfulness. He really is sweet- Even if he is terrifying as hell to others.

I agree to go to the sunflower field. It does not take us long to get there and the summer air feels wonderful. It makes me feel nostalgic and miss living here.

“Ivan… How did I get back here?” I ask.

It is obviously from his associate, but the question is deeper than that. I want to know who the heck they were. Why they were in Germany in somehow a brilliant spot in order to save me. Ivan is stiff at the question, but he lets out a sigh.

“They took a jet. A private jet so roughly around six hours to get here from Germany,” He answers the obvious- Avoiding my true question.

I try again, this time even more gentle. “Ivan- When they saved me, the American had a bat. I will say that Gilbert probably got what he was coming to him but… There was already dried blood on the bat, and it looked like there were nails lodged into it… Please just tell me you are not involved with something dangerous.”

“Sweet sister- Do not worry your pretty head about it,” He states.

His voice is at the same time loving but… Telling me that he is more dangerous than them and I do believe it. I have no clue why Ivan is feared but he holds power and that is why our house is so nice- How he is able to afford such nice things and even lend me money when I wanted to explore and move to Germany for Gilbert.

I learned young not to question it but… I hope that he is not in something bad.

~*~

We stayed at the sunflower field for a long time- Enjoy the silence of each other’s company and the pretty sea of sunflowers in the field with the warm dry air. It felt like we were young again. Though as soon as we get back to his home, he tells me he needs to leave for a bit, bringing that worry rushing back to me.

“You can stay here as long as you wish. Until you are comfortable enough to return to Germany or… If you want, you can move back in with me. It does get too quiet for my liking. I have a meeting with my sisters-“ Ivan is cut off by my excitement.

“Katyusha and Natalya? Tell them I say hello- I am so glad that they see me as their sister too despite us not having connections,” I murmur suddenly disheartened since I do not share blood with Ivan’s other sisters.

He shakes his head but smiles. “They miss you. If you stay longer, we can arrange a reunion. I will be back in a few hours. If you wait until I get back, I can make us dinner but if not, you know where the kitchen is,” Ivan states before he places a goodbye kiss on my forehead.

I wave goodbye until he no longer looks back before heading inside. It feels so different being back but more… Home sweet home type of thing. Just as I decide to go to my room a sturdy knock on the door nearly makes me jump out of my skin.

I am confused since if it was Ivan, he would have just come in so I open the door only to freeze up.

“Hey, Dollface. Surprised, huh? I simply could not just leave after your stunning face left that much of an impression on me. Say… Would you like to go to lunch?” The American I remember named Allan asks.

I frown. “As a date because if so- No. I just got out of a relationship. As a person who saved me last night and I could show them the best bakery to get my sweet tooth catered to- Then, yes,” I say.

Allan smiles at that. “Sure thing, Doll. Show me the way then.”


	4. I'm in Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings (and slight summary): mhm you get to see America (trying to be sly with his intentions) and Canada straight up going "yo I know you"- Kidnapping and brother Ivan's senses go off but that is not showed until next chapter, besides that just language and creepy vibes that Reader maneuvers around as she meets the whole f.a.c.e family until the cliffhanger- 2p england is very... 2p meaning I mention _the cupcakes_ and hint what is in them as he tries to explain to the others that kidnapping is bad (I forgot how wild the hetalia/2p fandom is. I kinda miss it)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~This chapter was heavily inspired by the "I'm in danger" Simpsons meme~~

“Mhm- This is fucking good Dollface. What did you call it again?” Allan asks as he stuffs his face with the second cake, I got him.

I finished mine a bit a while ago and am just watching the American enjoy the treat. He is rather… Vulgar but in a sweet way. So far. I am very cautious since he did- Without hesitation nearly beat Gilbert to death.

As for his appearance- I can see why he is so confident. His complexion is sepia and his body a muscular build. He has gorgeous auburn hair and deep red, almost whimsical, eyes. A total bad boy but of course- He does need to learn that his flirtatious attempts and awkward backward attempts on a threat every now and then towards random locals are not the way to go.

“It is called Marlenka. Basically, a honey layered cake… I have no clue what it is in yours though since it is vegan- It looks like a perfect replica,” I answer him.

Allan only hums as he takes a very large last bite- Then he pats his belly in content. “Thanks, Babe. That really was a treat- No lie. Now about we get to some business. Where the fuck have I seen you before?” Allan asks his “nice boy” bit completely gone.

He looks ready to start throwing punches if I do not tell him the truth and- I find it hilarious. I start laughing. The man is quick to no longer look serious. Confusion leaks onto his face before it switches to irritation.

“The fuck you think is so funny?” He spits out.

I want to laugh more but I hold it in- Realizing that I really did piss him off just by laughing. That makes the situation funnier, but I need to get serious too then.

“You act like I met you before. If I met someone as terrifying as you before I would remember. Though could it be a possibility that you just heard of me through Ivan? I do believe we are getting rocky in our conversation now, so I am just going to leave,” I say as I get up.

My hand is automatically on my phone and with good timing because Allan grabs my other wrists. His grip reminds me of Gilbert’s and I want to vomit. That is until he is quick to let go.

“Sorry- Didn’t mean to grab you like that. Did not mean to get mad either. I am just used to smokin’ babes throwing themselves at me and not me getting seriously hung up over a single chick like you. Would you be willing to give me another chance and kick back with me again?” Allan asks.

There is no hostility in his voice- However, there is no… Good intentions either from what I feel. He is really peeved that he can’t seem to place how he thinks he remembers my face.

“Mhm… I am going to have to pass. Your vibe is way off. Thanks for the offer though and before you pull any dick moves, I do have my brother on speed dial and he will come,” I say as a promise.

He huffs at this but puts his hands in the air as surrender. “Fine, fine. A man knows when a bitch is not interested.”

Classy… Very classy.

I am tempted to flip him off when I notice a figure in the distance- Seeming to be watching with cold and calculating eyes. I turn ready to bid the American goodbye only to realize he is long gone. I turn my head back to the figure and see them smoking and I nod as I realize it is indeed the French man who was with Allan.

As I start walking to him, I take note of the annoyed look on his face. Seems like he was just watching Allan then. He does not greet me at all when I get to him. He just looks at me and with it being perfect daylight instead of the darkness we had originally met in (aside from the street lamps) I can finally have a good look at him and-

He frankly looks exhausted and in the constant mood of not giving a shit. His purple eyes have no life to them, but his stubble and messy shoulder-length hair does give him an attractive older experienced man look. Not my type but I can appreciate his looks and the need for silence. It is probably the fact that he is glaring me down right now that reminds me of Ivan and now, I just want to pretend I did not see him. Ivan would be so disappointed that I am talking to his “associate”.

I initiate the conversation. “Uh, thank you again for you know- Bringing me to Ivan’s. Though… I hate to ask but how do you know him? Are you guys friends or co-workers?”

“Co-workers.”

It… Returns to silence. Okay then. I look around trying to find something else to say- To gain the courage to peer into my brother’s life when François looks at me- Or above me. I am about to turn around to see who the heck is behind me when the stranger speaks up and in a tired voice.

“Do you really have to be picking up girls right now? You drag me from our home to do business- Yours and Al’s business- In Germany before bringing us here. I am about this fed up and this close to kicking your ass,” The stranger threatens.

I hear a slight accent- From the way he speaks, I thought he was American until I heard that one word that has gained so much popularity since so many people say it different, especially those in Canada and the word was about. Besides, my awe at myself for being able to recognize an accent I realize that this man-

He really does sound fed up.

His voice is husky and definitely attractive and would have been comforting if it did not sound like he would commit assault on the French Man (who’s voice is also attractive but rather… Dead). The tone is definitely different when comparing it to Allan’s rather honeyed but strident voice.

I feel like taking a dozen steps away or speed dialing my brother in case of an emergency- But of course, my curiosity is eating at me. I want to see this stranger and I wonder- If he is with François and Allan, does he too know my brother then?

I turn to face the fear of this stranger and immediately- Am charmed. He is as dashing as François and Allan. He wears sunglasses so it is hard to see but he resembles the French man a lot in full appearance but holds more anger in his eyes- Like Allan. His hair is a dark strawberry blond pulled back into a messy pointy tail and of course, as I make eye contact again, I realize he is also terrifying. Why is it always the pretty males who are either lying manipulative jerks or possible psychopaths?

As I am lost in my thoughts- I am forced to pull myself back as soon as I realize that this stranger seems to be completely… In a trance as soon as he analyzes my face.

As if he has seen a ghost.

François nudges me aside and the movement pulls the stranger out of his own thoughts. He has a hand pushing away François so he can get a better look at me again. He looks so… Not as scary since he seems to want to say something.

He does and it completely surprises me.

“(Name)? Is that really you?” He asks softly.

Mhm… Curiosity is pulling me to answer with honesty or maybe even something witty, but I am not a dummy and the look that François is giving me is telling me not to say yes. I do not know if I actually fear François or my brother more for being able to pull an “I will make you regret everything” kind of vibe without expressing it much on their face.

“I have no clue who you are talking about. I will give my brother regards, François, and thanks again,” I mumble father fast- Intent on getting the heck out of there now before François’ eyes can somehow swallow me whole.

Before the Canadian can say anything to me- François pushes me out of the way, this time rather harshly so the Canadian can get his attention back onto him and not me. François starts to speak in French and the Canadian replies in short answers trying to keep his attention on me before getting frustrated by François’ long and I am assuming accusing talk from how fast he is able to divert his attention to the man. I use this to leave and fast.

I take quick strides until I am a couple of blocks away.

I am free from… Whatever the heck that was. Checking my phone, I notice the time and realize I still have quite a few hours left so I can return to Ivan’s home and look through my old belongings. Maybe take a nap?

The thought of a happy meal with my brother right now sounds heavenly.

I take just a few steps, ready to round the corner of this current block when a hand sticks itself out of an alleyway and pulls me into it. I start to thrash around in pure horror until this person’s other arm wraps around my neck. They start to squeeze, and I thrash around harder- Fighting for a way to breathe.

It hurts to try and breathe, and tears prick my eyes at this terrifying situation. Slowly, I begin to lose strength, and to add to this horror, the person speaks, and I instantly recognize the voice.

“Shh, do not worry Dollface. I will take care of you.”

~*~

Upon waking up- I feel so much pain around my neck. I am confused and very groggy. I want to go back to sleep since I woke up feeling like this and I nearly do until I turn on my side with my eyes wide open and wonder briefly… When did Ivan get a white dog and why does it look like a bear?

The animal is sitting down on the floor but watching me sleep and I blink a few times to try to make the sleepiness and possible hallucination go away when- It growls.

My eyes widen and I feel my blood turn cold at the thought that yeah- This is not a dog and it is indeed a bear. A polar bear… That is licking its lips… Is it hungry?

I hear the growl again come from it and it stands up on all fours showing how big it is. I have no idea where I am and with this new fearful thing- Can’t remember how I got here. I think my distressed state is egging the bear on because as soon as I look for a way out of the room- It stands upon two legs, making its appearance bigger and it lets out the biggest roar I have ever heard.

I hear running from somewhere and just as it looks like the bear is ready to pounce on me, the door to the room slams open. I instantly recognize the face but become more puzzled- Though I am grateful as he shouts at the bear.

“Kuma! Knock it off. Go outside,” The Canadian orders.

The bear, Kuma- It huffs at me before leaving. I stare, in shock, at the Canadian who can only stare at the ground. His hand finds the back of his neck and he is rubbing it showing how awkward he feels.

“Sorry about that (Name)- I promise he is only vicious to people I do not like nor care for,” The Canadian says.

It truly… Was just a simple explanation but for some reason, I just break down in tears. I am confused, in pain, and just want Ivan. The Canadian’s eyes widen at my sudden outburst and he is quick to come to sit on the bed and pull me onto his lap.

I would have found his attempt to comfort me- Endearing but right now it just frightens me more since I am so out of my element.

“I am so sorry, but I have no clue who you are other than François’ friend. Where am I and why am I here? Can you call Ivan for me?” I somehow manage to say through sniffles.

He freezes upon hearing my words and I can feel the sorrow and anger radiating off him. It nearly sends me into a panic until I feel his hand just pat my back- Trying to be soothing.

“You really do not remember me?” He asks softly once I am no longer a sniffling and snotty mess.

I nod my head. “No clue bro.”

I can’t tell if his face darkens at my simple and chill language that is a coping mechanism for when I am in a terrible situation sometimes- Or because of my answer. Either way, I am nauseous and make a mental note to play it safe and formal the rest of the way here. Though he finally shuffles me off him and stands up. He seems to be contemplating something and I notice how he suddenly is acting “tougher” as he did when I first saw him with François.

The hesitation is in his eyes and I realize that- His demeanor not only changed when he thought he recognized me but… Right now, he is acting gentle just because he supposedly knows me.

Wait a minute… He was with François and they were with-

Allan. I feel sick.

Allan kidnapped me. I figured he was deranged but to go as far as to do it? I feel gross.

Seeing the panic back on my face, the Canadian is quick to speak, “I am James. Fucking Al had to go and already ruin everything for us. Let me take you downstairs and we can talk to François and how he can possibly save our business relationship with Russia.”

…Russia? He is obviously talking about my brother but like- The Russian mafia? Or is my brother into politics? I am at a total loss but nod my head feeling just fatigued and homesick. I just want to be safe at Ivan’s home.

James starts to lead the way and me, obviously being scared of the bear and a deranged kidnapper possibly being around the corner, reach for James’ hand. He freezes for a second before continuing on the path to the staircase.

As promised, he takes me downstairs and into a living room area. We pass through it and to a kitchen area where a sickly sweet scent instantly fills my nostrils. I can’t tell if I want to gag at it or drool at it. The counter is littered with plates of freshly baked and frosted cupcakes.

As we get closer to the kitchen area I can hear François, Allan, and a new voice speaking. It is the new voice that sounds light and airy- Could be calming but it is also wobbly, and from the sounds of it, with anger towards Al.

“How can you be so selfish? You acted out of pure impulse control all because you remembered who she is? Have you taken into consideration her well-being? About what her brother may do to us if he finds out you KIDNAPPED her. What in the blasphemy is wrong with you Allan Jones?” The new person scolds.

Allan laughs. “Really, Oliver? You draw the fucking line at kidnapping? I mean isn’t that what you do to get your cupcake ingredients?”

Wait a dang minute- What now? I look back at the cupcakes on the counter and I feel James’ hand squeeze mine hopefully to reassure me it is not what I think it is but that failed as soon as this “Oliver” speaks.

“That is a completely different thing. And mind you- You kidnapped RUSSIA’S sister. Out of anyone else you had to impulsively kidnap- It had to be her? François! Say something,” Oliver demands.

I hear François mumble, “What’s the point? I fucking tried not to let him near her awake or near Russia. I refused to say her name in case he remembered it but look what happened. Really- We should be blaming James’ for actually remembering her more than Allan did.”

“She’s awake,” James finally mutters as he pulls me along to walk into the dining room.

Allan and François are seated whereas Oliver immediately stands up. He has pastel pink hair and freckles littering his face, light blue eyes, and an adorable vest on. He looks rather… Innocent despite what I just heard a moment ago.

I do not even spare Allan a glance but I also do not get the chance or time to think about it as Oliver immediately wraps his arms around me in the form of a hug.

“It is so nice to meet you, Poppet. I am Oliver Kirkland and on behalf of everyone in this household, apologize for Allan and his foolishly toxic behavior. We will get Ivan on the phone shortly, but we were hoping that you can spare us- Find a way to make your brother spare us as our countries cannot afford a whole out war just because Allan decided to mess up,” Oliver stays.

I voice my confusion. “What? What the heck do you and my brother even do for a living? How would kidnapping me cause a war?”

“Surely you must be joking, Love. Did Allan hurt you too much when he knocked you out? Your brother is Russia. Allan is America? Is anything ringing a bell? Do you need to lie down?” Oliver asks in worry.

François speaks up, “Oi- I mentioned it when you started yelling as soon as Allan showed up with her after us yesterday, but she does not know what her brother is.”

That sentence seems to stop everyone’s movement, thinking, and breathing but mine.

“…A mafia boss?” My voice is meek and hopeful- A bit fearful at what they are really going to tell me though.

François snorts and decides to break the news. “We are already in some deep shit, so I don’t see the harm. Chère, your brother and us, are all personifications of countries. We are countries taking human form.”

It is my turn to be silent as I process what he said. I process it- He really did just say they are countries, that my brother is a country. So let me get this straight… I was kidnapped by a person who nearly beat my ex to death… Already aware of the shady businesses my brother has going on… And now the shady people he deals with are telling me they are… Countries. They are... Lunatics. I let out a chuckle.

“I am in danger.”


	5. Just a Bruise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Allan will learn not to be so harsh to Reader after Ivan's lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Violence (Allan gets shot to make a point but he ain't dead). Mention of the bruise again but haha Ivan gets upset- Allan downplays the bruise (if it wasn't clear, he caused it when he choked the reader into an unconscious state for the kidnapping)- Mhm besides that just language.
> 
> Oh boy this is a long chapter.

“What kind of drugs are you guys on?” I ask for the second time of them just watching me break down.

They must be on something if they are convinced they are literal countries- Right? The thought is just laughable. It makes no sense, and they are staring at me as if I am the crazy one.

“I fear your discussion with your brother,” Oliver whispers.

Ah- My brother. The thought of him snaps me out of my terrified mode of being with these four lunatics.

“Speaking of, how long have I been here? Or more precise- How long was I abducted for?” I ask softly.

Allan is the one who speaks up. “Bout a day, Babe. It would have been less, but I don’t know how to fly François’ fancy jet, so I had to hijack a hot ride.”

The confidence he has in admitting he kidnapped me- Without any remorse is astounding. Allan moves to stand next to me and I can foresee the not-so-sly move from a mile away. I take a step just as he tries to wrap an arm around my shoulder before I face Oliver.

“If I really have been here for that long- Why would you think I can help spare you? Ivan is protective and knowing him, if I stood him up for a reunion family dinner you can bet, he already knows my whereabouts. The question you need to be asking is when he should be here-“

My voice is cut off by a loud booming knock. I smile at the perfect timing as the knock is angry and persistent- On the verge of quite literally knocking the door off its hinges. The four men in the room seem to be at a loss. They know their time is up and François is the one to make the move.

“Keep your mouths shut for fuck’s sake,” François orders.

He lights up one of his cigarettes before he makes a move to the door. The knocking stops for a second and François is quick to open the door stopping Ivan’s moves on the other side. I can’t see Ivan quite yet, but the way François is on edge despite trying to remain calm- You can bet Ivan looks angry.

“You have my baby sister. Won’t you be giving her back?” Ivan’s voice is overly sweet.

Meaning the anger, he is holding- It is beyond repair and the only person who can save these cowards is me. Though, I have no intention to do so since they are all shady.

“Ivan! I am here,” I call.

That is all it takes for him to storm into the house. His eyes land on me immediately and scan me for any injuries. His eyes are latched onto my sore throat and I do feel slight pity for them when he makes his way to me. His hand is careful to force my chin up as his other hand glides over the bruises.

“Which one of you did this?” Ivan asks coldly.

No one wants to speak- Though the silence is smothering. I can sense the hesitation as Allan actually owns up to what he did.

“I did. It is really no fucking biggie. Just a bruise-“ Allan is forced to stop talking the second Oliver actually hits him.

It no doubt saved his life since Ivan gives him a murderous glare.

Oliver tries to salvage the situation through a desperate attempt at an apology. “Please do forgive this **idiot**. The last thing we want is to bring out your 2p so-“

“Why would you bring it up then?” Ivan asks his tone no longer angry.

It is just devoid of emotion and even frightening me at this point as he finally pulls his fingers away from my bruised neck. He must sense my fear because he takes a deep breath and tries to stop his shaking hand- Desperate for some action and focuses on me.

“Did they do anything else to you, Sweet Sister? Did they say anything?” He asks the worry laced in his voice now.

I try to offer him a smile. To show him I am physically fine as I answer his other questions. “No- They did not hurt me. They seemed rather deadest on leaving a good impression since you are my brother. Though… They said this situation could cause war which leads me to ask- What the heck do you do? Please do not say you are a country either because between you and me- I think they should go see a specialist.”

My words cause Ivan to freeze. I can feel the anger come back in full as he turns around to hiss, “You told her?!”

“Before this escalates and please do forgive this intruding question, but why haven’t you told Poppet? It is obvious that she is a new country-“ Oliver stops talking the second Ivan looks his way.

What… In the actual heck is going on here?

Why is my brother not denying this crazy talk?

“…It was for the better that she did not know. Now I am going to be forced to tell her a hurtful truth thanks to all of you. François, our long-term agreement seems to have come to an end. Only you were ever allowed in my territory. You may have thought they would listen to you but that does not help with the fact that those two have breached my territory and one of them did a horrible offense of kidnapping my sister,” Ivan says in monotone.

He seems so… Conflicted. Like his emotions keep moving back and forth- When it comes to this topic, it is rather touchy and from how serious it is… I hate to say it, but I can’t play denial. If my brother is not denying that they are countries… It has to be true… Doesn’t it?

It sounds ridiculous but Ivan is not one to joke around. I still do not believe it, but I feel forced to consider the laughable idea.

“ _Oui_. I understand,” François murmurs not in a good mood.

Ivan quickly says, “I will give you another chance since you have honored the agreement for so long and did not predict your idiot allies’ moves. We will have to go over our mutual benefits for our countries again. Now I need to be leaving before my 2p- My mood gets worse.”

Allan laughs apparently needing the attention on him since he was the one who started all of this. “You are seriously mad at us for telling it how it fucking is? When you have been the one hiding her origins from her?”

“ **Ferme la** \- Allan!” François hisses as he puts out his cigarette in an ash-tray on the table.

This whole time James has been silent and only watching- He seems to know better or not be in the mood to get involved though Oliver just wants this all to be swept under the rug and as soon as we leave, he is no doubt going to burn something into Allan’s head.

Until Ivan hums. “There is something you can let me do. François- Since I now have to tell the whole truth to (Name) here- I want to show an example of what we are. Do I have your permission for…?”

François nods his head. “By all means, you are doing me a favor by even considering another agreement for my country.”

Ivan nods and to my absolute horror and surprise- He pulls out a gun. He does not give Allan a single second to react or me to turn away before I hear one single boom and my own scream leave my lips. I force my eyes shut and can’t think.

My brother just shot Allan. I can’t stop shaking.

I feel one of Ivan’s arms wrap around my shoulders and he offers no words of comfort. He is waiting for a reaction from me. I bury my face into him and meekly ask, “Is he dead?”

“I wish,” Ivan answers.

This makes me confused because I could have sworn- I thought the bullet hit his head. Ivan is urging me to look with his silence and stillness. We will not be going anywhere until I do- I look and I want to cry.

There is so much blood all of it pooling under Allan’s head. How could he not be dead?

“Sunflower- Sweet Sister, I promise I did not kill him. As countries, we do not die as easily as this. His body will be restarting now- Think of it as a nap. He will wake up in a few hours but hopefully, it takes longer so he learns his lesson,” Ivan sounds sweet until the end.

I am just at a total loss. I am stuck in that feeling that this has to be some awful dream or wondering if this is some cruel joke and the feeling of… Acceptance. Out of everything that has happened by far, I know my brother would not joke like this.

He slowly starts to lead me to the front door. No one offers a goodbye but, of course, François lights up another cigarette. I do not have the energy to come up with something witty. To thank them for the unwanted hospitality. If you can even call it that.

Though- Right before we are out the door, I notice James looking this way- I may not have been able to see his eyes under his sunglasses but I know they were trained on me and for some reason, I feel sorrowful.

~*~

Ivan takes me to the airport. The way there is rather silent since I am still in shock, but he has been trying to be comforting- Putting my favorite music on in the car and just the little things. We get there but before we go in, he wraps a scarf around me- To hide the bruise on my neck. Always the considerate one when it comes to me.

I find he has his first-class ticket back to Russia though apparently, he has his own private jet he uses for country meetings or whatever- He is very vague even though he knows that I am questioning everything.

I do not have a ticket yet and before he buys me one, he gives me the option. Going back to Russia and having a serious talk or going back to Germany to check on my apartment- Decide if I want to clear it out and move on from Gilbert or stay for the company Ludwig.

“I am giving you the option because your friend Kiku should be there. He is the country Japan. He will have a much better way of answering basic questions about countries and he will be able to explain what you are… However, you will still need to return back to Russia because the serious talk I have is something Kiku would not know,” Ivan states.

His tone is gentle but also… A bit sad. He does not want to have this talk so soon and hearing that my other friend Kiku- Is a country?

“Oh my god- Is Ludwig one too? How many do I know?” I ask myself.

Ivan gives me a sad smile. “Yeah. Ludwig is Germany. Your ex-boyfriend is Prussia. My other sisters are Ukraine and Belarus.”

“…What am I?” I ask softly.

Ivan’s sad smile diminishes. “That is the serious topic. I want us to be in my home- A place of comfort when I tell you.”

“I see… This is a lot to take in. I, uh, I will go to Germany first. I do need to get my apartment in order but… Ivan, what I saw today… Who were they? I mean I can assume based on the way they spoke, but I want to be sure and why were they so… Chaotic? Why did the younger men or erm countries seem to know me?” I ask really the last thing Ivan did to Allan being stuck in my head.

Ivan sighs but he pulls me into a hug.

“They are problems. François is France. Allan is America. James is Canada. Oliver is England. They are just really big problems and how you saw me today? I do not usually act like that. I do not have the words to explain it well, but I am sure Japan will be more than happy to finally fill you in,” Ivan explains.

“Travel safe. Keep in touch so I can send you money for your next flight home.”

~*~

When I get back to Germany- It just does not feel the same. It no longer feels like home, so I guess I do not have to feel guilty about needing to make a decision when it is this straight-forward to me.

I eventually make it to my apartment and to my surprise, Ludwig and Kiku are already there. Ludwig has a few tools out and seems to be trying to fix my door.

“Hey,” I greet softly.

Ludwig looks up, his eyes narrowed down with worry from my rather quiet greeting. Kiku just offers me a gentle smile, no doubt already knowing or getting a heads up from my brother that I know.

“What’s wrong with my door?” I ask.

Ludwig huffs. “My brother. I know what happened- What was it, two or three nights ago now? Either way, after the party he dragged and ditched, he later came to find me and he was completely beaten up - I put two and two together, well I may have called your brother too since you did not return, and he filled in the gaps. I am sorry for his behavior. It is beyond wrong what he tried to do to you and how he was not faithful. After the party and after he went to find me, he came here looking for you completely crying. He broke the damn door, or at least I think he did because he was passed out in the lobby.”

…Great. Truly beautiful.

“I dodged a bullet there,” I murmur softly.

Ludwig nods- Definitely upset with his brother. “Yup- I manage to jam your door shut when I found it so no one would come in, but I am just fixing it now.”

After a few seconds, I hear him let out a hum of content, and just like that- My door is fixed.

“It is nice to see you again (Name). I apologize that it has to be under the circumstances your brother mentioned. Since you just got here though would you like to stay here and chat or should we go to Ludwig’s?” Kiku asks in that gentle and caring manner of his.

I take a moment to think before letting out a sigh. “Ludwig’s, please. This apartment does not really feel like home to me.”

“I take it you are moving back to Russia then. Would you like me to send a moving team here to start packing up? Or perhaps you should wait a bit- It may not feel like home but maybe I can offer you another place to stay if you ever want to visit my country again or need a vacation home,” Ludwig offers.

The thought sounds really nice and I can’t really deny the offer since he sounds hopeful. He has already done so much for me in terms of dealing with the apartment.

“You would be doing me a favor. I promise it is some good but small property so it is easy to take care of- I have been wanting to get rid of it but I do admit it has sentimental ties to me so knowing that it belongs to you in a way would help,” He continues as he rubs the back of his neck.

I give in to the idea- Rather happy to do so since it means so much to him. The promise of Gilbert not visiting definitely sealed the deal too.

We start our walk to Ludwig’s house- It is not too far but it is more on the isolated side of the city. A place that is far outdoorsy so he can train in peace. The house itself is not too big but not too small and just feels homey since much like Kiku- Prefers to stay home (Unless Gilbert drags him out).

Kiku and I sit at the kitchen table. Ludwig offers to get us water, having been notified of how serious this talk will be so he also stays quiet.

When we are all sitting together Kiku asks the question, “What will you like to know first?”

“All the basics- Whatever you can tell me then… Perhaps what a 2p is? Ivan said he acted too much like that and I am clueless,” I murmur sipping at my water.

Ludwig keeps his gaze on either me or Kiku. Kiku takes a moment to think over what he can say before he does speak.

“All of us are countries- When you are a country you have this sort of aura to you and all of our past histories are based on us meeting and knowing we are countries. Now and days since it is harder to seek out countries unless you have alliances, you go off auras. That is probably why Prussia, Gilbert I mean, seeked you out and the poor man did not even realize it. However, I realized what you were immediately and when you mentioned your brother- It just clicked but you seemed clueless, so I consulted with him about it. His reasons are not for me to say but yes, you are a country, and you are a new one and from your aura either a ridiculously small one or dying one. Countries do not die from human deaths- We go into a short slumber, but we can die under severe circumstances but do not worry. Ivan will explain that part when you go home,” Kiku explains softly.

He pauses to see if I have any questions- And I do but at the same time this is just a lot to process so I do not speak on anything. I just try to accept his explanation on this “basic” stuff. He does keep the pause going on longer to look at Ludwig and the blond nods his head. He stands up briefly to get something from the other room and returns with a photo- One I recognize since I have been here a few times before. It is Kiku, Ludwig, and a man I do not personally know but recall him being a close friend to these two.

“As for 2ps- We have a personal experience and so do you. The 2p!F.A.C.E family is what we call the four you ran into. France, America, Canada, and England were normal once upon a time- Even caring but something happened to them. Each country has a 2p side- A darker side that can consume their original self and become their “true” self. 2ps are essentially another color or another side that is a part of the country. If the dark side is strong enough, it can control the person- Killing off their original self and becoming a colder maybe even psychotic being. Even their looks change,” Kiku explains but this time in a sadder tone as he takes the picture frame from Ludwig to examine it.

“What do you mean to kill off? Can they ever return if they aren’t fully 2p?” I ask.

“Well, every country is different so it truly depends on their state of mind and if they can fend off their darker side. So, if the darker side takes hold of the entire mind- It kills off the “good” in them. Not necessarily all of it but their whole mindset changes. They have to relearn a lot but with wanting to get better after this drastic change it is possible for some. For others not so much. For example, your brother nearly went 2p today. His trigger is you- When you are in danger the darker thoughts take a hold of him until he is sure you are safe. If you aren’t- Let us just say things would not have ended that peaceful for the 2p.F.A.C.E family today. So, yes- Your brother has experienced it, but he has always managed to return to his normal self. The “family” you were with- They have not come back, and I do think it is too late- The longer they are in a 2p state the less likely they will ever return to normal. Anyway, once a country has triggered their 2p depending on if the trigger is good or bad it will stick with the 2p- Always looking for that trigger to come out," Kiku says.

I must look worried because Ludwig speaks up. “This does happen to be rare when it happens. We only know of a select few who are 2ps such as France and them and your brother. If other countries have experienced it, they have not said or are hiding it.”

“What about your friend?” I ask softly.

Both Kiku and Ludwig give me a sad smile. It is Kiku that answers. “Feliciano... We do not know what happened to him. He was always such a smiling goofball so we never thought it would happen to him. One day he just snapped and turned into a violent monster... We have not seen him since and this was decades ago.”

Again- I feel that same sorrow I felt from James come back.


	6. "Take a Sip. You May Need It."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan tells Reader everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Just slight angst in this!

“Here,” Ivan says offering me a warm cup of coffee.

I smile and thank him as I take a sip. It has been a few days since I returned from Germany and Ivan has been busy with making a new country agreement with France. All of it sounds pretty bizarre to even think of but I am slowly getting used to it. I will have to get used to it now that the time for our serious talk is here.

We are sitting on opposite sides of the cozy couch, swarmed around with blankets, and the coffee (and of course his vodka beside him). I remember when we used to sit like this all the time whether it was to watch television or after we both had a terrible day to just vent to each other and even read our favorite books together.

Besides that, Ivan would be usually busy and secretive with his work, but it appears to be all coming to light now. He takes a moment to gather himself before he laughs- It is a sad laugh, one that says he does not want to do speak.

“Where should I start?” He asks himself as he stares into his own mug.

I frown but wait with patience. I want him to come clean but of course in a way that will make him feel better about this situation.

“I thought I could hide it. You being a country that is. I thought I could do so because you are a new country- You have only lived twenty-something years but that is the problem- You are a new and dying country. I don’t even know what country you are, but I found you in my territory- That can mean many things. You could be a neighboring country so like Japan and China- We could be siblings because I took you in, but it is deeper than that. We do hold blood and that is how I know you are my sister, and I am ashamed I do not even know what country you are,” Ivan says his voice showing distress.

I do not know what to say to this. We are actually related but he has no idea what I am? I do not care for that- What I do care for is what he said before-

“What do you mean I am dying?” I ask softly.

Ivan smiles that sad smile. “It means exactly that. You are a new country but because we don’t know what country you are- You are not flourishing. It means your people are moving to other places leaving you with almost nothing. You are dying yes but because of this, it also means you have a chance at a normal human life. You will die of old age at this rate. I thought it would be for the better- So you would not have to worry about country responsibilities. When an ordinary country dies- They just disappear without a trace but since you are just surviving, you have a chance at a normal human life,” He states.

Ah… I am at a loss. I let out a laugh. I am at least amused at his thoughtfulness.

“As someone who thought they were human not long ago, I appreciate the thought. The cat is out of the bag now so what does that mean for me? Or… For us since you hid this for so long?” I ask softly.

Ivan takes my cup and pours a tad of vodka in it before filling his own up to the rim- On the verge of spilling. It appears my question worries him then.

He replies, “Take a sip. You may need it. I hid your secret for so long because of how weak you are. I thought it would be for the better if you remained ignorant but… It may be too late. Countries on the verge of dying- Well other countries tend to seek them out to gain more power. It could save you as a country, but you will belong to another if you form your first official alliance. It was why I was against Gilbert dating you. He is a selfish and narcissistic guy, but I got lucky he is on the dumb side.”

“You weren’t worried about Ludwig or Kiki?” I question.

He smiles. “No. They know better not to cross me and they actually adore you.”

I finally piece together why he is on edge.

“The 2p!F.A.C.E family. Allan and James claim we know each other… Do I?”

Ivan says nothing. He only looks at his cup rather sadly before downing the contents in one go. Wiping his mouth with a now bitter look on his eyes before he decides on his words.

“Yes,” He answers vaguely at first.

I say nothing- Letting him think how to word what he wants. From the looks of it, his hatred for the two males is personal. Meaning I was definitely involved.

He continues. “Yes. The three of you were friends a few years back. When you were finishing secondary school, acting like a human. You knew what you were back then, and they welcomed you with open arms- They were themselves back then, normal and caring.”

I am at a loss again. How could I forget? Ivan keeps staring at his empty mug as he continues.

“You understood countries, knew what you were. I was letting you study abroad in England because back then I could trust him with you. You wanted to slowly get to know other countries better while still getting a normal human experience. I… Should have said no because you ended up having an accident. I rushed over to England, but you were in a coma, and because of your weak country status- You were acting human with the injury,” He murmurs.

Ivan’s voice nearly kills me from how small it is- From remembering this horrific memory.

“An accident?” I ask meekly.

I remember a few years ago waking up here at home- But I was a total mess. Ivan wouldn’t talk about it but just said I was sick and was bedridden for a while. That the high fever I had caused temporary amnesia ad he filled in the blanks when the memories did not return. Told me it was normal per what the doctor said.

Now I know it is definitely this accident he is referring to that is what really happened.

Ivan’s expression turns sharp. “Unfortunately, I do not remember the details. Just that Allan and James hurt you. You all were close, and I suspect either you or England told them you were a dying country sparking up a fight for you- I do not care about that. The bottom line is I do not trust them. They are the reason you were in a coma for a full month and all I could do was watch and wait by your side. You eventually came to but… You did not remember anything, and I thought… It was for the better,” Ivan finishes.

I can understand why he wanted the talk to be here. It is a lot to process- It always is after finding out you are a country.

“You see now? All I want is to protect you but now it is your decision. To stay on the path of being human or grow strong and start the path of a country…” Ivan presents my choices solemnly.

Before anything- Something is bothering me. “Allan and James… Why did they turn 2p and barely recognize me? Well, James recognized me instantly, but he was surprised.”

“I may have started their darker thoughts. I could not forgive them for your accident and forbid they visit while you were in a coma. When you woke up with amnesia, England and I made an agreement. We told them you did not make it- That you disappeared from how weak you grew. I assume them being consumed by their 2ps fucked up not just their heads mentally but their memories. Another blessing in disguise until that party you were assaulted at,” Ivan says.

Jeez… He really hates them. I can’t even point out how toxic and petty his move was because I do understand how much cares for me. He loves me so much so even the thought of me dying upsets him.

“And starting my path is what you are worried about?” I ask softly.

He nods. “Yes- Since you are so weak your first alliance needs to be a strong country- Essentially they “own” you until you are strong yourself or can no longer offer them power through the alliance.”

I make a confused face as I ask, “You can’t be my first alliance?”

“Unfortunately, I am too strong and due to our blood ties, the instant the alliance is formed- It could hurt you more than helping you and I am not going to chance that. My power would devour yours, so you need someone strong but not too strong. We may not be allies on contract, but I will always be your ally,” Ivan pauses before smiling and adding, “Baby Sister, you can stay here as long as you want. I may not be able to do anything official wise, but my reputation will speak by itself. No one will come to you with ill intentions unless they are an idiot.”

I smile back. “Well worry not Brother. I will just think about it. This… All of this is a lot to take in.”

~*~

Thinking and trying to process everything… Makes me end up with a headache. Though I am happy that Ivan feels a bit better from having to stop hiding this huge secret from me.

Now I lay in my bed. The wall colors are (favorite color) and remind me of when Ivan helped me pain them years ago. I know I should be mad at him for using my amnesia in the way he did, but I can’t. He had pure intentions and now wants to fully support whatever I do.

My head hurts at those two options. Before I can get upset from the minor pain, my phone rings. I hesitate to answer not recognizing the number, but I do.

“Hello?”

“ _Sup, Doll.”_

I hang up. I am already annoyed but this- It irks me. How did he get my number? Not just that but despite Ivan explaining to me we can’t die- I am still shocked to hear Allan alive.

The phone rings again and I answer it.

He immediately says, “ _Dam Babe- Did I startle you or what?_ ”

“How did you get my number and are you an idiot? You have five seconds before I tell Ivan. 5… 4… 3…”

“ _Wait! Jeez Doll, you are no fun. I took it from a mutual acquaintance. And yes- I am idiotic for you_ ,” He answers his voice turning husky.

I let out a sigh from his bad attempt at flirting before asking, “What do you want?”

“ _…To talk to you, Dollface. I am assuming your dick of a brother told you everything. But you do not remember me so I was hoping we can grab a drink or something?”_ His tone turns almost… Nervous.

I hate that I already feel guilty for my answer. “Sorry, Allan- After learning about how country personifications are real, I really just need time to myself. Though… I am curious- Ivan was vague about our past friendship with each other. If you want to keep in touch by phone until I feel better, that would be fine with me.”

Allan chuckles. It sounds full of relief and surprise.

“ _Sure thing, Babe. That is fine with me. I will text you later then... Uh- Rest up and dream of me,_ ” He says on the soft before hanging up.

I stare at my phone before letting out a laugh myself. I find this whole situation bizarre. I should be livid with Allan for his kidnapping me, but I feel bad after seeing him “die”. My curiosity is also truly getting the better of me. I will see where our conversations go and tread lightly.

I add Allan’s number to my contacts and immediately get a pink after for a different number. I open the text and am surprised to see a photo of a slightly younger me next to a nicer looking version of Allan and James. It nearly makes my brain explode from instantly trying to remember that moment when I can’t.

The text’s only word is James, to let me know who sent it. I stare at the picture a tad longer wondering how these males were important to me and why my heart aches.


	7. Home Away from Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader moves back to Germany for a bit and is gathering her nerve to finally meet 2p America/Canada again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Tiny baby angst and the theme of pizza will be returning in the next chapter.
> 
> We stan boundaries in this house. Uh things will pick up angsty/horror wise in 2-3 chaps? Idk but enjoy Lovelies! <3

“You sure you want to stay here?” Ivan asks lowly.

Ludwig and Kiku can still hear him but they remain quiet as they move boxes around the small and comfortable home Ludwig promised me. It truly is a dream house and I fell in love at first sight with it.

I nod. “Yeah. I appreciate your concern- And letting me stay at your home-“

“Our home.” He smiles.

I laugh. “Our home for the past few weeks but I need a change of scenery. That and my friends to give me insight. This is my new home too- My home away from our home. Ludwig already said you can visit me whenever you want and that he will keep an eye out for me.”

“And what about Gilbert?” Ivan asks turning to Ludwig.

Ludwig hums. “In a different city. Trust me. I want him nowhere near (Name) after what happened. He may be feeling remorse, but I think we would all agree that it is best if he does not know (Name)’s whereabouts.”

“Good. Agreed. I best be going so you can settle in (Name). I will call you once I return home. Oh- Text me when you need money as always. Take care Sweet Sister,” Ivan says pulling me into a hug before placing a kiss on the top of my head.

He turns to the other countries and nods before leaving.

“Ivan never changes,” Kiku murmurs.

I smile at that before we continue to unbox my belongings from the old apartment.

“Oh, (Name), I gave the apartment complex your forwarding address. Gilbert should not know about the place let alone have the guts to ask. Just in case, I set up a security system and it will alert me after you,” Ludwig states.

“Thanks, Ludwig! Speaking of Gilbert though… Is he still living at your place?” I ask my tone a bit sad and cold.

I was with the Prussian for nearly two years, three if you considering his relentless year of trying to woo me. It would have been shorter if I had listened to my brother.

Ludwig answers as he sets down the last box. “Yeah, but you know him. He finds another drinking buddy and now openly finding one night stands to use their couch.”

Hearing that makes me laugh as I ask, “You said he is feeling remorse? Funny.”

Kiku finds a place on my couch before he speaks up with anger on my behalf. “He says he feels “bad”. That you were the best thing that happened to him then he finds himself at a party hitting on another girl. I overheard the last conversation between Ludwig and Gilbert, and it disgusts me. He tries to validate his behavior by saying it is to fill a void in his heart from you leaving when he acted similarly when he had you. Dishonorable.”

His anger and Ludwig’s scowl actually make me feel better since they know I deserve better.

Ludwig voices just that. “(Name) do not let my idiot brother get to you. You are simply a treasure that was too bright for him to care for but greedy enough to keep you to himself. Now- You will find someone who will polish you and show you off to the world.”

How do I cry without crying? That was the sweetest thing a friend has ever told me. His words bring tears to my eyes and I nod. I quickly compose myself and change the subject slightly to a question I have.

“Wait- So since Gilbert is a country- How does that work? Prussia does not exist anymore, right? Since Prussia was before Germany so how is he alive?” I ask softly.

Ludwig tries to explain in a simple way. “Ah- To put it simply since our history is rather complex- We unified. Prussia was the dominant power back then so you can say he is the foundation of my country and he lives because of me- I grew strong and since we unified, he chose to live with me.”

“I think I get it. So, you unified to create Germany and he lives through you. That makes a lot more sense compared to the information dumped on me weeks ago,” I say with a laugh.

Kiku nods. “I am impressed with how well you are faring. Oh, it is getting late. We will come back tomorrow with house-warming gifts. Bai bai.”

“Remember- I am a call or text away if you need anything… And (Name), welcome back,” Ludwig says warmly.

They leave and the next few moments I spend rearranging what is in the boxes. It does not take long at all and I am grateful Ludwig had the place re-furnished before my arrival and setting up my own alarm system. What a king.

I smile at the thought of Ludwig and Kiku. They truly are great and thoughtful friends who respect boundaries too. Not invasive at all… Speaking of being invasive, my phone rings.

After agreeing to speak by phone a few weeks ago, I have grown accustomed to Allan calling me. Texting me sometimes but he prefers calls while James and I strictly text. My liking for them came naturally since they surprisingly did not push any boundaries with wanting to meet. They have been nice about it. Though I feel with James there is a huge wall between us that he wants to break down and he is hesitant to. It is why we only text and though it has been weeks- I have not learned a thing about him.

Allan, on the other hand, has been an open book. Still a jerk but one I have forgiven after the whole kidnapping thing. He vouches for James before somehow insulting him in the same sentence and after these past few weeks, I actually like talking to Allan. He drops his bad-boy personality every once in a while, to listen to what I have to say and what I enjoy. It is rather heartwarming, but Ivan would probably burn the world down if he found out I was in touch with them. Especially after the whole country thing coming to light and his harboring hatred for whatever accident I had. I had not felt too comfortable asking the males about it yet, but I think I want to change that since I am living on my own again.

I answer the phone but realize it was facetime ringing. Immediately, I see Allan’s goofy “trying to be sultry on seen” look.

“ _Hey Doll- You all settled in? How’d it go_?” He asks.

“It went fine. Now wipe that dorky look off your face so I can show you around,” I say softly.

He listens. A smile forms on his face as he moves his sunglasses off to get a better look. It is a rather short tour but afterward, I feel proud.

“ _Cute place, Doll. Now that you are not living with grumpy trigger finger- Are ya going to invite me over?_ ” He asks a bit jokingly.

I am surprised he was not serious. So of course, I got to keep him on his toes and agree. “I do not see why not. I trust you now. Give me a few days to settle in and I will let you know when to come,” I murmur out as a yawn tries to escape me.

I fight the yawn off and add, “Oh, but my condition is you need to bring James. I think it is time we all talked about what my brother could not. The accident.”

His eyes narrow down but not at me. “ _Yo Babe- I think you got a visitor._ ”

I am confused until I hear a knock on the door. I put my phone down and answer it.

“Delivery for (Name) from Ludwig. Already paid and tipped- Here you go Miss,” A pizza deliverer states.

I thank him while grabbing the box. I am surprised that Ludwig forgot to tell me he bought me dinner. I hum and put the box on the coffee table and take a slice with one hand- The other one grabbing the phone I had abandoned.

“ _Food? Ah… Pizza. It looks good but so gross_ ,” Allan says wincing as he sees the beautiful mix of cheese, bacon, and onions.

I shake my head and state seriously, “Not just any pizza you uncultured swine. Ludwig calls it Flammekueche. Completely different from your American pizza. Though I think Flammekueche is also French? Not entirely sure- All I know is that I am in love with pizza from everywhere.”

“ _I would agree with you but the only pizza I can handle are the ones I make myself since I make it vegan._ ” Allan smiles. He is in a soft mood right now.

We stay on the phone longer until I am done eating. Once I am, he gets serious.

“ _(Name), Doll, I was just wondering- Er, it would mean a lot to me if you called me Al instead of Allan_ ,” He mumbles.

I smile. “Sure thing then, Al. I should get some sleep.”

“ _Night Babe. Dream of me,_ ” He coos before hanging up.

I wait a little longer holding my phone since like clockwork James usually texts me right after Allan calls. It is strange how he knows to do so but not really if they live together. I wonder if they take turns- The whole 2p!F.A.C.E family with staying in each other’s countries.

My phone rings- Making me confused. James never calls so why is he now?

I answer it and the silence I am met with is so tense.

“James? Are you okay? You never call,” I immediately say with concern.

I receive a gentle chuckle. I have not heard his voice since Ivan got me from their house but right now, when he speaks, it reminds me of the first time we met when I was talking to François- How I found his tone soothing despite it being on the colder side.

“ _I am good, Maple. I have been meaning to call you but… Just haven’t_ ,” James says in a gentle voice.

Just like the day I left them with Ivan- He feels sorrowful.

I reply in the same gentle tone, “No worries! Though I admit I do like hearing your voice. It is gentle compared to Allan’s excited tone. Though let me guess on the call- He gave you the news of my condition and that gave you the nerve you needed to call?”

“ _Bingo… I do not want to admit it but since we will have to tell you about the accident in detail… You may not want to hear from us again. So, I just wanted to say I enjoyed texting you_ ,” He says solemnly.

He is scared… Like Al was moments ago when he got serious- Afraid of rejection.

In the utmost care I say, “Hey- I have enjoyed talking to you and Al these past few weeks. The fact you guys even respected my boundaries with it being strictly by phone- I have seen your sincerity. It is easier with Al, but I feel like If I did not mean something to you- You would not have sent that photo. Whatever the accident was I am going to be open-minded.”

He is silent for a while until he says, “ _Thanks… And (Name)? Is it okay if I call you more?_ ”

“Of course. Though I do need to head to bed now but you are welcomed to call anytime,” I say.

“ _…Night, Maple.”_

He hangs up and I can finally prepare myself for bed. Though the lingering sadness James gave off still does worry me.


	8. Meant Everything to Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader finally gets to know what happened and how much she means to James/Allan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Slight angst. Next chapter things get momentarily serious/scary. For now have some fluff!

“You are not staying long?” I ask as Ludwig and Kiku come in with the housewarming presents as promised.

Kiku got me slippers for inside and my favorite scented candle while Ludwig brought me ingredients so we can bake together some other time.

“Afraid not. Gil is causing trouble in that neighboring city he is in. So I must get him and-“ Ludwig pauses upon seeing the pizza box on the coffee table.

I smile immediately. “Oh! I almost forgot to thank you! I appreciate you buying pizza for me last night.”

Ludwig nods. “I forgot myself. Glad you enjoyed it. Before I forget again like yesterday, let me show you how to arm and disarm your alarm system. In case it bugs out on you as it did me when I set it up. It is pretty simple.”

Kiku is glancing around my home and I notice they are on edge now.

“What’s wrong?” I ask.

Kiku answers, “It is nothing. We are just being cautious. Ludwig has to tend to his brother, and I am leaving for country business with China. He considers me his brother, so it leaves our relationship strained. Since we will be gone, we are just worried about you.”

I follow Ludwig to the kitchen where the alarm is placed by the window and ask, “How long will you be gone?”

“A week or two for me depending on how my meeting goes. For Ludwig- Maybe a week, you know how his brother is,” Kiku responds again.

Unfortunately, I do. Ludwig shows me the basics of the alarm and it is pretty straight forward. It is all set and needs to stay set- It only registers breaks on windows or pounding on doors. Ludwig and I are the only ones with keys so I should be fine. If it sets off for no reason, I just need to put in the password to reset it.

“Hmm- Since you are worried is it okay if two country friends come over? Ivan can’t know at all,” I murmur meekly.

Ludwig glances at me while Kiku asks the question. “Who are they?”

“Allan and James. I promise they will not cause trouble. They are going to tell me about the accident I had that caused my amnesia,” I quickly explain.

Ludwig is about to immediately reject the idea when Kiku asks, “You trust them? You truly believe they have no ill intentions? That they do not want to force you into an alliance or based on Allan’s reputation- Act like Gilbert but perhaps worse?”

His questions sting for a second but force me to think. I do not have any idea what their intentions are and that scares me a little bit. However, my gut tells me that they have no malice towards me.

“I trust them.”

Kiku nods. “Then I do not see a problem. Worst-case scenario: They try something. Ludwig will be the closest person to you and all Ivan has to do is catch wind of them being here before he magically shows up- I conclude that he is still dealing with black magic.”

I am not going to even ask.

Ludwig groans. “Fine. You need to check in regularly with us then in the group chat when they get here. You may trust them, but I do not. I am willing to push away my feelings about them for you since you want to vouch for them.”

~*~

Just a few days pass since Ludwig and Kiku left. I found out quickly they passed their paranoia to me since I was by myself without others to physically check on me. They have always been able to do so or when I was with Gilbert he was nearly always by my side until the end of our relationship- When he slowly turned into that person I did not recognize. Then Ludwig would check on me for Ivan before and that is how we became greater friends when I first moved to Germany.

So, it feels weird but endearing since they keep texting me when they can. Though I am surprised their absence turned me into such an airhead. I keep misplacing items only to find them where I do not remember placing them.

However, today I am excited since Al and James are finally coming over. They should be here shortly since they left after I gave the okay from Ludwig.

Now, I am tidying up and placing a few folded blankets on a rocking chair to appear neater. The place is otherwise spotless (another condition from Ludwig before moving in) and I am proud until I feel a bit of surprise as a scarf falls out of the last blanket.

It is my favorite scarf since it is the first gift I remember getting from Ivan after the accident. He made it with love and care.

I smile fondly before hearing a knock and I hurry to place the scarf gently in a cabinet. I will have to move it to my room later. I open the front door and smile as I invite a smirking Al and slightly blushing James in.

“Sup, Babe. Facetime does not do you justice. You look even hotter in person,” Al starts the flirtations.

I roll my eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Save it unless you can somehow find a better word than hot.”

He would never. It would ruin his bad boy act.

“Mhm- How about fucking stunning then? Or fucking gorgeous? No, no, I like fucking beautiful. Though James prefers fucking cute,” Al says with amusement.

James huffs. “Shut the fuck up before I smash your skull in again.”

My smile becomes slightly strained… I did say I trust them, but boy did I forget how terrifying they are in person.

“Could use these words without the swear and I will accept. James, you think I am cute?” I ask in slight awe.

Al answers, “Only reason he didn’t bash your face in when he saw you with François when you first met. He is a sucker for cute things, and you are on top of that list, Doll.”

James does not deny it and he looks away. I never thought I would see him get embarrassed and I think that is pretty cute too.

Now that I think about it- It is because James said my name, like François, worried about, that started all this. Allan was watching our interaction and heard my name and remembered me. It makes me wonder how these two who so desperately want to be in my life have different memory problems? James was shocked to see me whereas Allan couldn’t remember me- Or maybe didn’t want to?

They just opened the door for the serious conversation. Straight to the point it will be then. They sit on my couch and I take the lounge chair beside the couch and television stand.

“I guess I will start. I had amnesia but how is it you remember me? I thought becoming 2p messed up your mind?” I ask.

Allan starts laughing- Of course rather maniac-like before he wipes his eyes.

“Oh, Dollface- That is an understatement. I am beyond fucked up. Anyone who is 2p is but James and I? We are fucked up on guilt and that is different than others who turn 2p based on sadness from reality like France or dabbling into black magic too much like the failure of cooking like England-“

James cuts him off. “Do not go assuming how they went 2p. We do not know how they went. (Name). Allan and I went 2p because of you. To be more accurate- What we did to you. Allan had blocked it all out- Refused to remember but the thoughts we had manifested and took over. He did not want to remember so he didn’t.”

Al is quiet now. He is staring at the floor, his sunglasses hanging on the front of his shirt instead of being on top of his head. James also takes his off for the first time but perches them on top of his head.

James continues. “I remember everything, but Ivan told us you died- We did not even know him other than that he brought you to England and it was England who passed on that message. A few days ago, you said if you did not mean anything to me, I would not have sent that photo. You are sort of correct. If I did not care about you, I would have destroyed them all.”

All?

He pulls out an old worn-out and thick wallet. He hands it to me so gently and I possess the same care as I open it to reveal tons of mini squared photos. Some of them are just me smiling in my slightly younger years, while others are me sitting next to just Al or James- Or both. There is even one of me with all the 2P!F.A.C.E family before they turned 2p.

As I look through them carefully, James states, “You meant everything to me. To us.”

The evidence is in my hands too. In each photo, you can see the happiness, the love, in all our eyes. It makes me sad that I have no recollection.

“The accident… I only know it involved head trauma and that is how I went into a coma and lost my memory. What happened?” I ask in a whisper.

At the same time, they say, “It was my fault.”

They glance at each other- The guilt evident on their faces as they remember what I can’t. Allan holds his hands together in his lap while James’ hands are in tight fists.

Allan speaks this time. “It was obvious to England and France, but we had a crush on you. It was hard for us to realize we both liked you. The three of us did everything together while you were staying with Oliver- Or I guess Arthur at the time. We were known as Alfred and Matthew. With you we were inseparable.”

He is choking up. I put down the photos, deciding to give them my full undivided attention since it is painfully clear that these two are not the vulnerable type. They are showing it to me because of how much I mattered to them.

James lets out a pained laugh. “Allan always tried to be your hero. Since you were learning about countries, he wanted to be your first alliance. Me? I knew I had no chance. I thought you would be like everyone else, even Al, and not notice me. Even forget me. You proved me wrong. You saw me. You actually saw me.”

My heart aches badly. I want to desperately remember them. I want to know the before 2p them, but I am also content with them now. With them trying.

“We loved you- I should say still but we thought you died. We used to blame each other on whose fault it was but now we have some accountability,” James murmurs sadly.

Allan can continue now. “It was me who realized first that we both liked you. I simply made fun of him- Said who would like such a forgettable country. Not very hero-like but I am not a hero anymore. You witnessed it, did not like it one bit, and was ready to defend him when little Mathew grew a backbone and pushed me. It escalated into a fist fight and you tried to break us up. It is unclear to us which one of us hit you, but I will never forget that sickening crack come from your skull when you landed on the pavement. Sick as it is now but that is probably why our choices in weapons are what they are.”

“So, the accident was over something childish. Important to us but it was not worth you getting hurt,” James states.

I can see why that would turn them 2p. They loved me, got jealous of each other. Fought. Accidentally harmed me and I ended up in a coma because of it. Then Ivan tells them I died just because I got amnesia. This situation really is messed up and the guilt messed up their minds. They believed they killed the one they loved. Then who knows what ordeals they dealt with when England and France turned 2p.

They say nothing for a while- Letting me process this and I can feel the worry they try so desperately to hide.

“Thank you for telling me the truth. After so many secrets being hidden from me, it means a lot. The only regret I have is not being able to remember any of this,” I state.

“You are not pulling our chain, are you? You did not speed dial your brother or something?” Allan asks.

I shake my head. “Nope. It is best that he does not know we are talking. We have a few hours before it gets dark- Shall we make dinner together? Or maybe you two decide what to make and I will set up the guest room, though I hope you do not mind but you will need to share a bed,” I say with a smile.

The two are in shock at my sincerity. That I have not thrown them out or called them a monster over an accident that they are so guilty about. James is the first to smile softly at it, before answering me.

“Do not worry about the room, Maple. Al and I rented a room at the inn in the city. Don’t want to intrude too much,” James says.

Allan hums. “More like we thought you would kick us out, but his words sound better. I don’t give a damn what we make as long as there is a vegan option for me.”

The air feels lighter now.

~*~

We all agreed on a movie marathon while James and I made German Sausage and Sauerkraut. Allan somehow managed to find ingredients in my kitchen to make vegan alfredo. The atmosphere felt nice as we all chowed down and watch the movies together. In a way, it reminded me of being at Ivan’s- So safe and homey but with two deranged countries. Well… I suppose Ivan is also considered that.

Can’t believe that this is my new normal.

Soon enough, the day reaches its end, and as the two said- They returned to the inn, letting me hold onto the photos for now.

Happiness and excitement fill me as I think about our plans for tomorrow. I will get to show them around the area- What Ludwig and Kiku do with me. It is funny that despite knowing Al and James for a few weeks that I enjoy their company so much.

I… Just really hope that I will not get any ‘I told you so’ if they decide to prove my trust in them wrong.


	9. 2p Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were all having such a good day until someone decided to ruin it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Kidnapping not from 2p america this time and a bit of violence from the kidnapper to Reader.

“So, what do you do for fun babe?” Allan asks with a raised eyebrow.

I sigh. “Not much. I have only been thinking lately- It is kind of hard for me to continue normal human activities after finding out everything. So, I have been taking it easy, like to the max. I have been catching up on books, movies, tv-shows. I would love to continue that way but Kiku and Ludwig make sure I have plenty to do with them. So that is why we are here!” I announce stopping at a dirt trail a bit far from the house and nearer to the city.

James laughs. “Hate to break it to you, Maple. I do not hike unless I got some weed to smoke-“

“NOPE! No. You are not bailing on some healthy exercise with me!” I state glaring at him.

James’ eyes widen and he just stares at me- Not hiding the blush adorning his cheeks. It appears I really am cute to him. Especially on the verge of pouting and anger. Damn him for not taking me seriously.

Allan laughs and reaches for my hand. It is huge compared to mine and the strength he possesses as he pulls me with him, would have terrified me if I did not feel safe with them. “What are we waiting for? Let’s go,” He says.

That is pretty much how the rest of the day went- Me showing them some of my favorite things to do outdoors with Ludwig and Kiku for their training. Or just to watch some nature before we go to the city for some lunch. I treat them to my favorite dine-in places, and both are delighted with the options they have to get their fill in. Then they relentlessly tease me about silly things but- It all felt nice. I can’t believe that these two countries are dangerous, that their reputation is terrifying but when it comes to me, they are so gentle and the opposite. It feels… Nostalgic. I care about them a lot already.

After our eventful day, the males escort me back home. They are due to leave back to their countries- Or wherever the heck they are staying. James hugs me, finally allowing himself to touch me (is an obvious fear of hurting me present before then). Allan swiftly kisses my cheek before the two back up and bid me goodnight.

“Call when you get home safely!” I say waving them goodbye.

Now that it is just me again, I can start cleaning my home. I first inform Ludwig and Kiku that Allan and James just left and that I am doing fine.

I receive goodnight texts from them in return and promises that Ludwig will be here tomorrow since he finally got Gilbert back at his house and Kiku will be back here in a few days, maybe sooner since the meeting is looking well.

As I get near finished cleaning, I briefly remember an item I put in the cabinet for safekeeping. My scarf. Now I can put it in my room where it belongs. I open the cabinet and to my surprise, it is gone. Something starts to make my gut churn. I hate to ask them but they were the only ones here. I quickly dial James’ number as he is the most likely to answer if they are not at the airport yet.

“ _Maple?_ ” He greets.

I wince. “Sorry to ask you but- You or Al didn’t take my favorite scarf, did you? I put it in the cabinet but it is not here.”

James is silent as I hear Allan ask close by, “ _A sweater? Ask her if she is sure she didn’t move it._ ”

“ _It’s a scarf, Al. Sorry, Maple but I do not recall grabbing anything_ -“

I cut him off with a sharp slightly scared laugh as my eyes spot it on the coat hanger. I am so confused and feel my paranoia again. “I am sorry for wasting your time. I just found it. I do not remember moving it though.” I laugh again nervously as I move to grab it.

The second my hand touches the fabric, a cold sharp blade touches the front of my neck as an arm wraps itself securely on my waist- My other arm in the hold. I can feel malice in the air.

“ _So, you good (Name)?_ ” James asks slowly.

No. I want to say it but the knife to my throat is very convincing not to. I am terrified.

“Uh, yeah. I am fine. Sorry to worry you, Mattie. I hope you have a safe flight home,” I say gently before hanging up.

The second I finish that goodbye, the stranger grabs my phone and tosses it to the living room, quickly securing my free arm- All in seconds. I feel like I can’t breathe- That my heart is malfunctioning. This has to be even more terrifying than when Al abducted me because I have no idea who it is or how they got in my house without the alarm system going off.

“I knew you would be good for me. Apologies for what I got to do.”

I do not recognize his voice. I do not get the time to remember it either as I feel his hand come to the back of my head and with inhuman force, smash my face to the wall in front of me- The curve of the coat hanger grazing into my skin.

I see stars and lose my other senses as pain fills me. I can feel the blood ooze down my face as I lose the strength to stand.

“Good. Do not fight it. Go to sleep, _Bellissima_.”

~*~

“Man, we are going to look fucking desperate coming back here so fast. What if we piss her off?” Allan says in the form of a pout.

James rolls his eyes before returning to his serious thoughts. Despite you saying you were fine- It felt like a lie. He could have sworn he detected fear. That and-

“She called me Mattie,” James states.

Allan scoffs. “So what? You got a hard-on from a little nickname, is that it?”

“I am not like you Al. Listen to what the fuck I said. She called me ‘Mattie’. She used to call me that all the time, but she lost her memories- So why would it just slip out like that? That and I have been calling her while you have been complaining. She has not picked up,” James asks as the worry grows.

When Al remains silent- No doubt confused that you would call James by an old nickname- One you would not be able to know- James continues.

“Fear. We should know that from our victims. They call out to a person they trust. Think about it. (Name) had no memory of the past let alone a nickname. It had to be her subconscious, in fear, letting that name slip and she did not realize it because something is going on,” James explains.

Allan remains silent now, but the worry is also bubbling up in him.

It takes them longer than they wanted to reach her house. They both glance for any signs of a break-in only to find none.

“Dude- I really hope you are fucking wrong,” Allan says in a growl.

James mutters, “I do too.”

Allan knocks on her door. Both of them would prefer her getting angry or annoyed instead of the silence- The lack of life in the house. James glances through the window.

“Babe, you home?” Allan shouts as he knocks harder.

Nothing.

“Fuck this.”

Allan and James nod before quite literally knocking the heavy door off its hinges. An alarm blares and Allan curses some more. James begins to observe and his eyes catch a heavy blotch of red right on the wall next to them.

James points.

Allan is quick to say what he thinks happened. “The fucker knocked her out.”

Anger is brewing in them. It rivals their very first anger fit from when they turned 2p and would have scared the person they worry about if she were here. James is about to add another statement about the scarf when they hear a faint ringing. Allan follows the sound to find her phone all the way into the living room.

“There is a crack in it,” He says.

Recognizing the name on the caller I.D, Allan answers the phone.

Ludwig immediately speaks, _“(Name) are you okay? I am headed to your house now since the alarm went off._ ”

“Good. We actually need you here to turn the damn thing off. Call whoever you think is helpful because (Name) is missing and we found evidence of her being harmed,” Allan states not wasting any time.

Ludwig is in shock before he asks, “How do I know you didn’t harm her?”

“For fuck’s sake. You don’t but James and I are fucking livid. We will call her brother as proof of not hurting her. You know that psycho hates us.”

Ludwig sighs. “Fine. Do not touch anything. Ivan will want to see it. Be prepared for a wait. I will be there shortly, but I should call Ivan and Kiku. He will lose it if he hears from you.”

They both hang up. And a wait it will be. A non-stop flight from Russia to Germany is anywhere from 2-6 hours. They will have to start without Kiku since his flight can take anywhere from 12-20 hours.

“I feel like this is going to be a big fucking mess,” James murmurs as he searches for his smokes.

Allan holds his hand out for one- Wanting a bit of a tobacco distraction from the stress building up.

“Not in here. The last thing I want is (Name) upset over any lingering smoke scent,” James murmurs.

Allan snorts. “A true gentleman.”

Yeah- Waiting is going to be so much fun.

~*~

“Let’s get started,” Ludwig says.

They are all on edge since Ivan has not said a single word. All he has done is smile. They are frankly worried his 2p is fighting hard to come out and hurt them all.

Allan begins. “Okay. So, James and I have a theory that only us countries can deem accurate until Japan arrives.”

“She called me while we were near the airport. She thought we took her scarf but then she said she found it. She sounded scared,” James informs.

He points at the coat hanger on the wall by the front door. The air feels tense as all eyes land on the blood painting the wall. James acts as (Name), reaching for the scarf that would still be hanging there if it were not on the floor next to more blood droplets. Allan comes up behind James to play as the attacker.

“The attacker had some sort of weapon- A gun or knife to immediately intimidate her. She tells me she is fine, but her subconscious gave me the slip that she wasn’t by calling me an old nickname she would not have remembered from her memory loss,” James explains.

Allan continues, “She hangs up. The attacker subdues her before slamming her head into the wall to make her unconscious.”

Allan puts his hand on the back of James’ head and the latter growls. “They do not need an actual scene of that. Let go.”

“I found her phone thrown in the living room,” Allan ends their short play as he gives James space.

All is silent until Ivan hums. It sends chills down their spines- Even Ludwig.

“I see. Excellent theory. Now, where is the evidence that you did not do it? You are not even supposed to be here- You are not allowed to have contact with her… But you are here,” Ivan says his eyes slowly turning red.

They feel the danger directed at them. Allan’s eyes, however, widen as he reaches for his phone. He has an idea.

“Actually- Fuck ya kindly for thinking she wouldn’t give us a chance to hear about the accident. Check her phone. We have been in touch with her for weeks. You can see-“

Ivan laughs as he does begin to look through her phone. All of them freeze as he stares at the text messages.

“Your flirting is very vulgar,” Ivan states.

Allan’s eyes are wide from slight fear now. “Ah don’t read those ones. Read the ones between her and James.”

“Poor idiot just dug himself a grave,” Ludwig whispers as James smirks.

Ivan hums again. “What do these prove?”

“That we have been in touch and that we like her. We wouldn’t fucking harm her- Especially since the accident. Anyway, we were welcomed here. I have a video recording too- Hold up,” Allan mumbles.

James raises an eyebrow as he peers at Allan’s phone. “You screen record? Does she know that?”

Allan’s grave got a bit deeper.

“FOR THAT ONE YEAH- YOU WANTED TO SEE HER HOUSE TOO. Aside from that fucking point, the day she moved here we face-timed. There was a guy here and I was weirded out because he had red eyes, but I didn’t think anything else of it since it was just a pizza delivery. Now, that I remember- Who else has red eyes like us? Only countries,” Al says as he shows the video.

Ludwig tenses up.

“Gilbert?” Ivan asks.

Ludwig replies with unease, “Nein. Gilbert has been partying and I got him the next day… I think I know who has (Name) but we need to wait for Kiku if I am right.”

Ivan’s eyes narrow at Ludwig before he slowly agrees.

~*~

When Kiku arrives, he notices how tense the atmosphere is. He does not blame them at all since they waited too long for him. They fill him in quickly and he begins to be just as tense as Ludwig.

“Who the fuck do you think did this shit?” Allan asks.

Ludwig and Kiku share a look before Ludwig answers, “It…It is just a guess, but it makes no sense. We have not had contact with him in decades.”

“You don’t mean-“ Ivan is about to question.

Ludwig cuts him off with a look of shock. “Follow me outside really quick.”

They do- Sensing the urgency.

“So, it has to be the pizza guy. The problem is I completely forgot I even bought pizza for her but that brand… I don’t eat pizza, so I didn’t notice it until now,” Ludwig says as he starts to go through the black bin next to the green and yellow bins.

Allan scoffs. “You people and your need to separate everything.”

“You throw away everything Al, so shut up,” James murmurs.

Ludwig ignores the bickering until he finally finds the old pizza box. Kiku gulps as he fully takes in the brand’s name.

“That is the only German pizza Feliciano would eat here,” Kiku says.

James raises an eyebrow, “Feliciano? The Italian fuck that also went 2p? What would he gain for coming after (Name) like this? And after decades of silence from him?”

“Revenge.”

The smile that has been constant on Ivan’s face finally falls. “Feliciano. His 2p name is Luciano. This is not good at all,” Ivan states the anger being replaced with worry mixed with fear.

This leaves everyone feeling worse if even Ivan can push his anger away and make a sorrowful face like that.


	10. Luciano Vargas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mhmmmm there are only a few chapters left- Like 2-4 since the original fic was already rather short. I think instead of making multiple endings I will leave it at one that will be hinted at a poly relationship with Al and James but can also be put up to the reader's interpretation.
> 
> Warnings: Luciano is creepy- He is an obsessive stalker but one that has a proposal for Reader to get power.

This is either the worst hangover I ever had, or I am dying- I conclude as soon as I regain consciousness.

My head feels like it is splitting. When I open my eyes, I can only see through my left. Horror grips my heart as I reach for my right eye only to feel medical tape there. It is wrapped securely all around my head.

I am scared. I can’t remember what happened. The last thing I am able to remember was seeing Al and James off after they took me back home. I slowly began to unravel the medical cloth with shaky hands until it is all in my lap. To my relief, I am able to open my right eye and see perfectly fine.

It brings comfort despite being in a room I do not recognize. The silk sheets I am on are a deep red and the cover on me is black. The design of the bedroom is simple but on the elegant side- Meaning expensive furniture, flooring, and paint.

The nightstand by me has some water and hopefully, what I think, are painkillers. I take my chance wanting to soothe the throbbing in my skull. The water does wonders for my parched throat.

Now that I am awake and alert- I need to worry about what or who caused my injury and where the hell I am. I slowly stand up, taking note of my bare feet. I am in soft warm pajamas- Far too expensive than what I am used to. The thought of someone changing my clothes nerves me as well.

I am quick to find the closet but to my horror- It is filled with clothing matched to my size. Not just that but clothing that I have not seen in ages- That I thought I had misplaced.

I am suddenly not well. It is clear I have been abducted by someone who made preparations. Nonetheless, I need to be strong and get out of here. I change into my familiar clothing and leave the room. My jaw practically falls to the floor. I am in some sort of mansion…I wonder if I could just walk out of here?

I mean- It is a good plan as any when clueless. I follow this hallway hoping it will take me to doors for outside but instead it leads to a staircase for going down. The other option is to stay on the path leading to large doors and my gut says to do that- Even if going down would lead to freedom. With hesitance I follow my gut and go to the large doors, knocking very meekly.

A rather charming and light voice says to come in.

I slowly open the doors and am surprised to see an attractive man sitting behind a large desk.

“I am so glad you are awake. I feel bad that I went too far,” The man says motioning me closer.

I hesitate because of his words but he clicks his tongue before chuckling. A sign that he does not like my hesitance. It was nerving. I am quick to sit down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

“Seems to be healing nicely though,” He murmurs to himself.

His voice holds care and I do not like it one bit. Though his face, his appearance- He has tan skin and has red eyes but it his brown-reddish hair that looks familiar. He is rather dashing. He smiles at me, enjoying the curious attention I have for him. It is the smile that makes me realize or more like guess who he is.

“Feliciano?” I ask unsure.

I regret everything the moment he slams a knife into his desk. A blank look is on his face as he shakes the anger out of his hands.

“Sorry, **amore mio**. That name infuriates me. Call me Luciano. Luci for short,” He manages to say calmly.

I think he can smell fear or something because he stops all angry vibes and puts that gentle smile from the old photograph, that I remember from Ludwig’s, back on his face. “Let me get straight to the point so we can start our relationship with honesty. I have been stalking you for nearly a year now.”

…No. How do I delete our conversation in person? How do I backspace to get back home? I really do not like his honest way. Fear is flooding my veins as I grasp the terror of this situation.

Luciano continues as he stares dreamily at me. “I did not even like you at first. I was just ready to get revenge on Ludwig and Kiku. It is their fault I am a 2p- Did they tell you that? No, they would not. Anyway, I was about to strike one night when you appeared. I was jealous- Thought you replaced me and followed you home with the intent to kill. It was then when I realized you were a dying country. That intrigued me. I wondered how long you had before you disappeared,” Luciano says as he seems to be recalling his memories.

I am puzzled at his last words and ask, “What do you mean disappear? Ivan said I would turn into a human on my normal path. I would die of old age.”

“He is not technically wrong but that is more of a lie he would tell himself. He must believe it. When a country dies, they disappear. They lose all of their power they had possessed as a country and that is when you can call them human. You would be one but dying of old age is unlikely. Seen it happen to Grandpa Rome. He just disappeared. He fought long and hard but in an instant was gone,” Luciano states.

His red eyes feel like they glow, as they peer at me. Turning into a more calculating look. He takes a moment, but I hate to admit I am a tad conflicted since… It would not be the first time Ivan lied. I want to trust that Ivan is done with the lies.

“I have a proposal for you. For months I have been watching, indulging myself in stealing your items but I promise it is not some silly infatuation. You see, I believe we were made for each other. Watching you with Gilbert showed me how kind but lonely you are. Your brother and friends lie to you- Even the 2p F.A.C.E family initially lied to you. I believe you fit me because your kindness and loyalty almost know no bounds- It reminds me of my original self and I want to help preserve that,” Luciano states as he pulls out a paper filled with words and blank spaces for initials.

“(Name)- Let me be your first alliance.”

He pushes the paper my way before standing up and taking careful steps around the desk. His gloved hands touch my shoulders and make me tense up. The gloved digits twitch on me- Making me nervous.

He continues. “I will always be honest with you. Help you grow strong. You will have the freedom to do as you please and I will stand at your side. Think of it as a formal marriage that can also be changed to a more intimate marriage at your word. I will love and cherish you. If you want the world I will aim to give it to you. All I ask is for your kindness and loyalty to be mine.”

His breath fans my ear and I feel as if my head is foggy from this- From his advances. He makes it sound like the opposite of what Ivan warned me about except for when two words enter my mind.

Ownership. Power

Luciano is dangerous and I am bout to test it.

“I, of course, need some time to think about this but… Out of curiosity what would happen if I said no?” I ask softly- Trying to keep my tone neutral.

Luciano’s chuckle is low as he lets his lips touch my ear. “You can but who said I will not stop trying until I get a yes? I should mention this is me asking nicely. You do not want to see my 2p in full force when we just had a lovely meeting.”

He stands in front of me, his fingers coming up to glide on the bruise surrounding my eye and temple. It makes me instantly remember- Finding my favorite scarf where I did not place it and the pain that followed soon after.

“I will wait for your answer, but I am not known to be a patient man, (Name). Do not force me to see the red leak from you again,” Luciano murmurs his touch still gentle.

Just like that- I prefer my first awkward encounter with the 2p!F.A.C.E family.


	11. Broken Promise(s)?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2p!Italy kills the Reader and it lets her regain her memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of violence- Reader "dies" twice. Besides that just the regular cursing.

Only two days pass. Just two days but even if it is a short time, with not much to do and being watched over constantly- It feels like forever. Luciano has made sure to give me plenty of space while hinting not to do anything stupid. How there are cameras and guards carefully placed.

It is all too freaky and finally, I become on edge as I realize his patience is waning. It does not take long at all for him to confront me- Demand my answer as I had hoped by some miracle someone would find me by now and save me from this.

…Because, during these two rather dull days here. I did give his proposal a thought. It made me realize that… I genuinely enjoyed my time with Allan and James. That even though we have known each other for weeks but in person for a few days- I want one of them to be my first alliance.

I want to be a thriving country. I want more years with my friends and Ivan. That is what I want. 

I do not want to start it off being in a set-up arrangement like this where an obviously toxic man is trying to pit my friends and family against me from past actions. This is what Ivan always meant when he said for the better.

He always did things that he thought would be better for me- But in the end, even he would not have that choice. It falls to me. I have to make a choice for myself. I have to fight for a choice now. I have to decide what is for the better, myself.

“Your choice, **amore mio**?” Luciano asks when he finally does decide to break off all his patience.

His eyes are cold- Seeming to already know my answer. I will fight for my choice and my first alliance- It is not going to be with him.

“I have thought it over… and I know you said you would not accept a refusal for an answer… but I am afraid that my answer is no-“

I feel immediate sharp pain in my gut as Luciano is quick to embrace me with an arm. I look down trying to find what he did- Why it hurts so bad only to see him twisting the knife further in me as red starts to taint us both rather slowly. His lips meet my ear, and he whispers in that charmingly psychotic voice of his.

“Maybe you will change your mind after you handle your first death. We can keep doing this until your weak country powers do leave you- Or until you accept my offer,” Luciano whispers as he places a chaste kiss on my cheek.

I can’t register anything other than pain, but I can taste metal. I stare at Luciano in shock as I cough and see red droplets land on his own face. He licks his lips and hums as he pulls out the knife. It hurts.

~*~

“Yo- We almost there because I feel like I am losing my shit, even more, being stuck in this shitty van with you all,” Allan mumbles.

Ivan just sends him a look to shut him up. Ludwig and Kiku are still quiet but James… He stares at their new companion with a bit of distrust. 

“You really think this is going to work?” James asks.

The new person scoffs. “If it fucking doesn’t then you guys are on your own.”

“It turns out he is just like Ivan- Always close to the edge of 2p before managing not to be consumed by them… Though I am curious… How he would act as 2p,” Kiku mumbles.

“It will work. The one thing Feliciano loves and has always been terrified of is his brother,” Ludwig states with confidence.

Lovino scoffs again. “For your friend’s sake, you better hope I still scare the shit out of **mio fratello**.”

~*~

I sit up gasping for air as soon as I am conscious. My heart is pounding bad and I am covered in sweat. I am still in my old clothing, but it feels hard from the dried blood. I… Died? That was- Horrifying. It felt so painful then pure blackness enveloped me but… Something else was happening too. It felt like a terrible painful nap but- My head aches as it felt like I was trying to dream or remember something.

I am in the room I have been staying in. The bed feels comforting compared to the hell I just went through.

Luciano hums- Startling me as I realize he is sitting in a corner of the room on a chair, just watching me. I watch with wary eyes and he sighs.

“I told you. I did not want to do that. I like you a lot, so this is painful for me too… Now- Has your answer changed?” He asks solemnly.

I hate his feign hurt. There is no way he is not enjoying this. I am too terrified to say a word- I do not want to go through that again but… I am going to if I say something. He notices how shaken I am, and he is slow to get up- Slow with his movements as if he actually cares if he scares me.

I feel like I can’t move- Even if I wanted to I just can’t. I do not want to be anywhere near him and go through that whole ordeal again. If that is what it felt like to Allan when my brother shot him, I feel terrible about that. 

Luciano makes his way to the bed and sits beside me- The bed dipping and my anxiety increasing as he nods to himself. 

“The first death is always a terrible one. I shouldn’t but I will spoil you just this once and let you collect yourself. I will give you an hour for your answer,” Luciano says softly.

His hand comes up to cup my cheek and… It feels sickly warm. I do not like it. I can’t pull away and he doesn’t either. He is contemplating on closing in yet again for another kiss on the cheek or leaving me be. The latter was a good thought while it lasted.

I feel his lips on my cheek and they stay there a moment too long before he gets up and leaves the room. Great. Now, I feel traumatized and grossed out. I still feel like I can’t move. This is just one big nightmare and from the looks of it- One I will have to face on my own…

That thought terrifies me more.

It only feels like a few minutes go by when he comes back with his knife in hand. My eyes widen at this- There is no way a full hour passed but the cold look in his eyes tells me otherwise. I am still frozen as he makes his way to the bed and he hovers over me- One hand making me lay down and balance himself while the other gets his knife ready.

“Once you accept my proposal, I will buy new sheets for this room. I will lavish you in anything and everything you want,” He promises.

I do not say anything to that. The fear in me grows as I grab the hand holding me down to ground myself. I am grateful he lets me as I feel the sharp painful blade enter me yet again- It makes me cry out and Luciano scowls as he dives it deeper into my abdomen.

~*~

_“I promise I will always be your hero!” Alfred shouts as he hugs me._

_I laugh and hug him back and he hugs me tighter- It is so loving. I feel so loved._

_“Good, I will always look to you for your help then,” I promise back._

_-_

_The two of us- It felt like magic when we are together. Nonstop adventures, navigating the world, and knowing more about each other. It was great while I have fun with a normal high school experience._

_Until for Alfred, his “brother” stepped into the picture. I met Matthew by accident while he was waiting to address an issue with Alfred- People kept mistaking the poor man with Alfred and causing him all sorts of trouble. Even if it was an accident meeting him, it felt even more joyous having him around too._

_-_

_“Will… You promise me that you will never forget me?” He asks softly._

_His hand reaches for mine and I accept it with a smile. “Mattie, I don’t need to promise it because I do not ever want to forget you.”_

_His whole body relaxes, and that sweet smile adorns his face as he feels happy with my words._

_-_

_When it was just Matthew and I- It felt like the whole world would stop spinning while we enjoyed our time together in peace and quiet._

_Then the three of hanging out? It was everything I wanted to keep going. They were my best friends. They were my lifeline away from my brother. Then it grew to something else. I loved them both. I loved them too much but… I did not realize they felt the same way and it would cause trouble. I did not realize that I would be forced to choose one of them eventually but how could I when I loved them both so much?_

_I couldn’t and it eventually led to their fight that accidentally harmed me._

~*~

Once again, I sit up gasping for air and full-on sobbing as the memories I had forgotten long ago come rushing through me. My body and mind feel sore from being dead two times now. The window is showing the moonlight now so I must have been dead longer this time. 

I do not want to think about that though… I remember everything.

I remember how close we were- Alfred, Matthew, and I. How we did everything together, and their biggest fight. I remember Alfred saying that horrible thing to Matthew and for once Matthew stood up for himself, but it led to my head injury. I feel so much… Grief.

All those years without them hurts and it hurts even more that they turned into 2ps because of what happened. I could not stop their hurt and that hurts me more. I remember the close hugs they gave me- The handholding, just our bond in general, and it makes me sob more. 

I can’t believe I had forgotten- That I broke my promise to Matthew and forgot him.

It hurts worse than Luciano’s attempts to get me to say yes.

“Mhm- This can all stop if you change your initial answer,” Luciano states in my ear.

When the hell did he get that close to me? He also thinks I am crying because of him. His arms come to hold me, and his lips find the top of my head- I hate it so much.

“You know the answer to make it stop,” He mumbles into my head.

I can only let out another sob but before he can even sigh- His phone rings. He growls as he answers it only to stand up completely and start moving towards the door.

“Romano… Lovi… What do you mean Lovino is here?”

He slams the door shut behind him and I hear the lock turn in place before the only sound in the room is my crying. I want to get out of here, but my head is beginning to pound from being able to remember everything now. My body hurts from the dying and I just feel at a loss.

Within a few minutes, I hear my name being called. Familiar voices- It sounds like Ivan… My Friends… And Allan and James. Did they all come for me? This makes me cry harder from already being in an emotionally vulnerable state.

I hear that along with shouts from Luciano telling them that I am not leaving.

“Where the hell is she? You psychotic asshole! You dishonor our family. Grandpa Rome would be disappointed in you for treating a lady like this,” I can only assume that is Lovino saying this since he is the only voice I do not recognize.

I do not hear Luciano reply- Instead, the door to this room opens and immediately, Allan and James come rushing inside. Luciano looks like he has seen a ghost- He is pretty rattled by his brother and I can only assume that he never wanted to see him again or they have bad blood between them?

Either way, them bringing him here worked like a charm. Ivan is also outside glaring at Luciano- I can barely see his blackened hair and I am surprised it can do so. The two males who came in are staring at me with concern from seeing the dried blood on my clothing and the sheets.

“Jesus fuck- What the hell did he do to you Doll?” Allan asks in a whisper.

I can hear the anger in his voice, but it is mostly concern. James is silent and I can’t tell what he is feeling since his eyes are hidden behind his sunglasses. I- I am touched. I can’t tell them what they want to know yet. I can only say an apology in a strangled sob.

“I am sorry! I am so sorry! I love you guys so much- Al you are still my hero and James- I am so sorry for breaking my promise and forgetting you!” I mumbled out in broken sobs.

The two countries look confused before they are in slight shock that I am able to remember- That my memories are back. Allan is the first to react- He scoops me up into his arms.

“Do not worry about anything Dollface. Let’s get you out of here first. We will wait in the car. Do what you have to do to the asshole, so he learns his fucking lesson,” Allan says gently before spitting the cusswords at Luciano.

As we leave the room, I notice that Ludwig and Kiku are staring at Luciano with a look- They lost whatever good feelings they had left of him the second they saw the blood on me. They stay behind with Lovino and Ivan as Allan and James take me to the car.

It feels nice being outside before I feel cold. James hands Allan his coat to give me and murmurs, “I recognize those signs. He must have killed her- Her body is still trying to process being a country then.”

Al only nods- His jaw tensing as he gets the urge to go back in there and get me justice himself. “He didn’t do anything else to you?” He asks trying to find the reason to go do that.

James scoffs. “Let her be Al. Maple, get some rest. We won’t leave you.”

His words calm me and Allan and- I can feel it. The exhaustion from everything. The hurt from everything but mostly the love of my loved ones coming to my rescue. I can truly rest with them here and I do- Knowing I have a lot to think about now that my memories have come back.


	12. Thrive as a Country

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader's final decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: unedited, Hints of a polyamorous relationship, language, and on the shorter side!
> 
> Definition for those who don't know what poly is: "Polyamory has been defined as loving more than one person at once, with respect, trust, and honesty for all partners."
> 
> This is the last chapter (It still feels rather short to me lol but the original was way shorter)! Thank you all who joined in on this remastered version- I enjoyed rewriting it and seeing my growth along with fixing the toxic behaviors from the original. It feels a lot better lol. Anyway, enjoy and thanks again for those who enjoyed reading! <3

“Mhm- I do not want to move,” I murmur out.

Al huffs but James nods. “You don’t have to. I got you this time. How are you feeling now, Maple?”

Exhausted. I do not have to say it for them to know. We just reached my home- Took only two or three hours by jet but fairly fast. The others should be here within the hour since they were just a little bit behind us but now that we are here- I feel sick just remembering how easy it was for Luciano to take me.

The two countries frown upon my lack of an answer. They understand though. I have not said a word about my deaths yet and do not plan to until Ivan gets here. James picks me up and I relish in his warmth.

I love the safety they give me… And I can’t believe that I used to e so terrified of them long ago. It feels like I actually know them now from remembering our old bond and how much I meant to them. They meant a lot to me too and still do now. I guess I can elaborate on that before our peace is interrupted by my other concerned friends and brother.

“I… Told you I remember the past, the accident,” I murmur as James lays me down on the bed.

He freezes as does Allan before the two decide to give me some space and lean against the wall as I tell them my thoughts.

“I remember how much I meant to you and considering how you came for me I guess that hasn’t changed. I am glad because you guys mean a lot to me. Sure, from back then but as you are right now as 2ps. You have shown me that you are more than what others have labeled you and I appreciate the vulnerability you freely show me. It must be hard,” I say my tone growing even softer.

Allan snorts. “Babe- How can you be so gentle and worried about us after we just saved you? You need some fucking rest-“

“That is just it. It is because you came for me. I need to tell you before Ivan gets here- I want one of you guys to be my first alliance,” I state confidently now.

The two tense up at this. They are hesitant because the sole reason for their fight long ago was to win me over- Profess their love for me and have the honor of being my first alliance. This shocks them. They do not trust themselves.

“I know what you are thinking. I… Will explain my reasoning when the others get here but I need you both to know that it really was not your fault for my injury long ago. If anyone was at fault it was me because I remember loving you both. I must have hidden the logic that you both returned my feelings because I could not bear losing one of you- I could not choose… I still can’t choose,” I mumble feeling my cheeks heat up.

James nods. “You did say something that took me by surprise when you saw us. You said, “I love you guys so much”. It scared me until you continued rambling and said you remembered the promises… That means you really love us then…? I want to be crystal clear before we agree to anything.”

“Yes. I do not want to move anything too fast- But I love you guys so much. I thought that it was because I remembered but it is much more than that. I love the you now- You guys took the time and initiative to get to know me without wanting anything in return. You wanted to mend our broken relationship and you went and brought Ivan of all people to help get me back. That takes a lot of guts since he hates you. I just… Do not know what to do with the alliance thing- It feels like I am choosing again and that is what I do not want to do. I can’t choose again and I am so sorry-“

Al interrupts me with that wolfish grin of his. “Who said you had to choose? I do not mind sharing you if it is James. Besides, I think you should have both of us as your first alliances in order for you to start thriving as a country. Both of us are not too strong so we will not hurt your country’s growth and that way you can start getting stronger faster. Ain’t that a badass idea?”

I stare at him in mild surprise. “You… Do not mind sharing? As in like only ally or if we were to engage in a romantic relationship? Because I am talking about both here.”

“Yup- Don’t mind. You are a bit of a handful already, with having psycho bitches come after you. Ain’t that right James?” Al continues as his smile turns genuine.

James nods his head. “Don’t mind. I think it would benefit all of us if we agreed to an alliance and a relationship. The last thing we want to do is hurt you again by forcing you to choose. Besides, if you end up not liking us you can always change your mind, Maple. We have your back all the way.”

My heart is beating fast from this- Their sincerity. It means so much and it reaches their expression.

“Do not worry your pretty fucking face about it, Babe. We have all the time to do that if you are serious about making your first alliance be with us,” Allan states gently.

I feel like a load is off me- That and finally being home and feeling safe that these two are here with me, it lets me finally relax and head to sleep.

~*~

Ivan is glaring at me. It is the glare he usually gives others and that terrifies me since this is my first time receiving it. He finally breaks the glare from me to give it to Allan and James. It looks like he is going to speak but instead holds his breath longer.

To break the dreadful silence I quickly say, “So… What happened to creepy Luci?”

“He was dealt with. Lovino stayed behind after Ivan killed him so when he wakes up- He should know full well not to mess with you anymore. Lovino is just a drastic measure and he will make sure Feli- I mean, Luciano will keep his word,” Ludwig mumbles.

Kiku nods and sighs.

“Now that my dear precious sister is here and alive- We need to address the elephant in the room. All of you are guilty of letting Allan and James come here,” Ivan states wanting to speak about the thing bothering him most before allowing me to say what happened at Luciano’s.

All of us freeze and Ivan continues, “However- After seeing her react rather well to you guys when taking her to the car… I can’t be mad at any of you no matter how much I want to. I saw how relieved she was that all of us but especially you two came for her. My dislike for you guys is strong and obvious but her love for you is stronger. If you truly wish to stay in her life, then all I ask is you do not hurt her. If you do there will be no saving you.”

Ah… Threat. A very strong threat he will follow through with.

Allan laughs. “Good thing we ain’t leaving or hurting her.”

Ivan’s face tenses at this but he sighs to remember that he really can’t be mad now. Which is good for the news I will throw at him.

“I am sure all of you are wondering what Luciano did when he took me… I- Died. Twice. It terrifying but through the second death I was able to recover memories-“

Kiku cuts me off. “Not uncommon. When the brain is under enough distress it usually blocks out memories but can do the opposite when it looks for comfort.”

“We were your comfort, Dollface- Got it, I will be quiet,” Allan goes to be sweet and flirty before Ivan sends him a death glare.

I nod. “Actually yes. Though I do think it is also the universe telling me something. I do not know if he told you, but Luciano gave me a proposal- He wanted himself to be my first alliance and move on to a creepy more intimate relationship. There was no way I was going to say yes but… His proposal got me thinking and I do want to thrive. I do want to better myself. I want to be a flourishing country so I can live with you guys for many years. I do not want to disappear. So… Thanks to Luciano’s sick move it made me realize- I want Al and James to be my first alliance.”

Ivan, Kiku, and Ludwig look not that surprised and it makes me smile a bit nervously.

“I told you I will support your decision, Little Sister, and I do. All I ask is that I look over the legal documents of the alliance-“

“What? You think we would really pull a fast one over her?” James asks in earnest.

Ivan’s eye twitches. “No- I just think the both of you are on the dumb side so I should be the responsible one and make sure there are no mistakes with whatever you offer in your alliance. (Name), I support your decision and I admit… Even with my prior actions, I am happy you are choosing this for yourself.”

More acceptance for my choice- I feel like this is a huge turning point in my life as I am surrounded by the people who love me most, who are still worried about what I had to endure with Luciano. They will most likely stay with me until they are sure I truly am fine. That is okay with me. We have all the time in the world now and it feels like with them by my side I can get through anything.

I smile as I end up using Ivan’s famous words when it came to his choices with my life. I can say them sincerely now for myself.

“This is for the better.”


End file.
